Boy Troubles
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: DEAD. I've apologize greatly to everyone who was interested in this, but I have accepted I'm just not cut out for chapter stories. Premise and Original Story are absolutely up for adoption if anyone's interested in giving us their take/finishing what I could not.
1. Kevin

Alright everyone, this is Boy Troubles. So, I'm redoing (or have redone, if there are thirteen chapters or more) this story to make the earlier chapters better. I hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear what you guys have to say.

As per usual I do not own teen titans. If I did the 6th season would have been up and featured Beastboy and Raven getting together (Unless I was with the tv series from the start. then they would have gotten together after a second nevermore episode featuring Beastboy alone and meeting all of her emotions, including love)

* * *

><p>Titans tower had always been a beacon of Hope for the citizens of Jump City. It was the message from their heroes that the city was safe and protected. Inside the tower, there was an atmosphere of suspense as of recent times, for two of the teens living there had been acting strange as of late.<p>

Raven had been disappearing out of the tower to run errands that she had refused to tell anyone about, and Beastboy had began to lock himself away in his room much like Raven had when they had first started their team. Their three friends were bewildered at their teammates' sudden changes. They called a meeting between them to discuss their friends' odd behavior.

"Now that they're gone, I realize that BB and Raven's arguing accounts for most of the fun around here. It's pretty boring without them." Cyborg spoke, the other two nodding at his words. Even Robin could not deny that things had become boring without their teammates constant bickering.

"Our friends behavior lately worries me greatly." Starfire said. "I wonder what they are doing in their absence."

Robin thought about this a moment before his eyes widened behind the mask.

"I wonder, too. Thing is, when Raven leaves, so does Beastboy. You guys don't think..." he trailed off as the others got his point, beginning to think about the possibility themselves.

"Our friends are doing the 'dating' secretly?!" Starfire exclaimed, flying upwards with the glee she felt.

"No." came a voice from the doorway. The three turned their heads to see none other than Beastboy walking into the room, seeming sad and frustrated. "You can keep talking, but she isn't gone because we're dating. We aren't."

"What have you been doing in your time of lonesomeness, friend Beastboy?" Star inquired, floating back down to the couch. Beastboy shrugged.

"Just thinking." he told her, taking the salad he had made earlier from the fridge before walking out and back to his room.

The three went back to their conversation once he had left, having a few more answers than before.

Beastboy, on the other hand, thought about things on the way back to his room. His relationship with Raven had been improving lately, which made him a happy shape-shifter. He'd been struck with the ever-cliche 'Love at First Sight' with Raven, and had done his best to hide it since. There were the occasional times when he slipped up: getting jealous because of Aqualad and some flirting here and there, but he had kept himself mostly in check.

He had been considering telling her this with their relationship growing closer and her seemingly happy demeanor whilst they were together. In the end, however, he had been heartbroken when she had stood him up to go run some 'errands'. They had planned a movie between friends, and she had left him waiting at the movies for more than an hour before he realized she wasn't coming. It wasn't a date... of course not, but it still hurt his feelings nonetheless.

He walked slowly back to his room, planning to sulk some more, and beating himself up for ever entertaining the thought that the beautiful Raven could ever love him back.

* * *

><p>Raven arrived back at the tower late at night in a flourish of black energy. The dark sorceress had expected her fellow Titans to be asleep at this hour, so she was thoroughly surprised to see the three Titans who had been talking in the common room for the past few hours.<p>

"Hello." Raven greeted, her tone lighter than usual, and her lips were upturned ever so slightly as to create the smallest of smiles. It was rare to see that. The others were shocked to see her in this state. Granted, her general mood had improved since she had began spending more time with their green friend, however, they had never seen her in a dress, much less something other than her cloak and leotard.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Raven?" Cyborg spluttered out in surprise, backing up and behind the couch at the sight of the dark sorceress.

"I'm still me." she replied flatly, allowing her tone to return to normal and the smile to leave her visage. Starfire sat up, adding in her two cents.

"But the friend Raven I know does not do the smiling or wear items of clothing that are not a cloak or leotard."

Raven blushed a little bit, adding yet another shock to the night's events.

"Well... I suppose telling you wouldn't hurt." she mentioned thoughtfully. "There's been a boy... who asked me on a date a while back... and I suppose you could call what we do dating." she said hesitantly, feeling out of place saying the words.

Starfire immediately squealed and attacked Raven with a crushing hug.

Robin and Cyborg began the brotherly barrage of questions.

"Is he a good guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Does he have a criminal history?" Robin demanded.

"Have we met him?" they had began to speak in synchronous now.

"What is his name?"

And so on and so forth.

Raven began answering questions in order.

"Yes, he is a 'good guy'. No, he does not have a criminal history. You have not met him before. And his name is... Kevin.

* * *

><p>Alright, after a mind-numbing session of rewriting, this is complete. There aren't many changes from before, other than changing some dialogue, correcting errors, and keeping the characters actually in-character more. I took out the criminally terrible note expressing my denial for having the name Kevin, and more or less improved the vocabulary of the story. Now to do the other 11 chapters...<p>

Don't worry, nothing within the main story line is being changed, so as not to cause confusion with my readers who follow the story.


	2. Beastboy Finds Out

Alright, revisions Chapter number 2. I gave up on costume changes, as you can see later on, but I suppose nobody really cares. Read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, in "The end" parts 1,2, and 3 It would have been Beastboy and Raven-centric, not Rob/Rae (Always wondered why they had the taken man bond with Raven) and Beastboy would have gone to save Rae.

* * *

><p>Beastboy finally decided what he was to do with his feelings as he woke in the morning: forget everything and just tell Raven how he felt. The thought of rejection didn't cross his mind, but admittedly he would probably be spending the rest of his time as a Titan in his room. He found the dark sorceress on the roof, meditating.<p>

"Hiya, Rae." he said quietly, attempting to rouse her from her trance without shocking her and thus making her angry. She opened an eye to look at him, seeming not to mind the disturbance. He shifted around, nervous, afraid of confessing to the girl before him.

"Yes, Beastboy?" she asked calmly. "Is there something you needed?"

'You' he had thought before he could stop himself. This brough a pink tinge to his cheeks, which he was lucky to have escaped Raven's attention.

"Umm... well... I was just going to ask- er... tell you..." he began to speak but trailed off as Starfire burst onto the roof, nearly knocking down the door in her excitement.

"Oh there you are, friend Beastboy! Have you heard the glorious news?" the Tameranian asked elatedly, floating up in the air with her hands clasped over her heart and a lovey-dovey expression on her face. Beastboy seemed confused, cocking his head.

"What news?" he asked softly, feeling a bit embarassed from being interrupted with Raven. Starfire seemingly ignored his quiet voice and continued on happily.

"Friend Raven has done the getting of a boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily. Raven blushed next to him and threw the hood back over her head, looking at the ground in embarassment. For some reason the dark sorceress felt odd having Beastboy know. She didn't like the feeling. Starfire continued, "The mystery of your disappearences has been solved and we have a joyous ending!"

Beastboy was shocked and hurt by the news. He thought he could actually hear his heart breaking. That was where Raven was when she didn't show up? She ran away with some dude, not even bothering to call and at least say 'Hey, I can't make it. Maybe some other time.' He remembered an occasion when Terra had done that. He hadn't minded back then. He wasn't in love with her. The green Titan was furious and sad at the same time. Tears sprung to his eyes but he attempted to force them back. He decided to do what Raven usually did in these situations. He cleared his face of emotion as much as possible, and tried to lower his voice to a low monotone.

"Oh." he said calmly, voice low. "Alright. I'll be in my room if somebody needs me." His voice could me mistaken for an angry tone, though that was not his primary emotion at the moment. Raven called out to him as he began walking away.

"Wait! Didn't you need to ask me..." she began, but Beastboy was already gone. The half-demon looked to Starfire. "Do you know what that was about?" she asked. Starfire shook her head.

"I do not. Although, friend Beastboy did mention earlier that he had been doing the 'thinking' in his room lately. He seemed quite sad when talking to us."

Raven thought for a moment.

"What do you think Beastboy could be contemplating to make him so sad?"

"I don't know." the Tameranian replied. "However, if friend Beastboy requires our assistance I am sure he will ask." she said confidently. Raven accepted the answer, looking at the door for another moment as if contemplating whether to go after her friend or not. She gave up and looked towards Starfire.

"I'm going on another date tomorrow. Would you and the others like to meet Kevin?"

"Oh yes, friend Raven, I would be most delighted to do the meeting of your new boyfriend!" Starfire yelled happily, looking absolutely overjoyed at the news.

"Alright. Goodnight, Star." Raven said, teleporting back to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day - 5:45 P.M. (-ish)<p>

* * *

><p>"Raven!" Cyborg hollered from the common room.<p>

"Your boyfriend will be here in fifteen minutes." Robin finished.

"You can stop yelling, I'm coming." Raven called in an irritated voice, casually walking into the common room where the rest of the Titans were assembled. They gasped. Raven looked beautiful. She was wearing simple black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting violet shirt that matched the color of her eyes. Her signature belt hung loosely around her waist as usual and her hair was kept the way it always was.

"Do I look okay?" she asked self-consciously, feeling nervous with the sudden silence. The others nodded and said their praise, talking with her until the computer signaled someone at the door. Raven began to leave the room, Robin calling after her.

"Be back before ten!"

She called back acknowledgement and the slam of the rather large doors was heard, indicating that Raven was gone.

* * *

><p>This is updated as of the 7th of August, 2013. This is part of me rewriting the story to date, and was due to my older writing style being rather childish and quite OOC. (It's still pretty OOC on Raven's end, but slightly less so, and the others are more in-character as well)<p>

there was originally a note here about changing the Titans' appearances, and/or names, but I have decided not to do that, and instead leave them as they are.

Read and review, my friends.


	3. Meeting Kevin

Revisions, chapter 3. I seriously realize why a lot of people hated this story at first! I feel like I totally butchered Raven as a character, so I apologize, but it was for the sake of the plot. Anyway, most of it is explained later, so don't fret if you're a new reader and wondering what's going on (and why Raven seems to be acting so weird). This is literally the shortest chapter, so sorry about it, it was just the way it panned out.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, "Things Change" would have had Raven comforting Beastboy afterwards... with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Same night- 9:55 P.M. (ish)<p>

Raven and Kevin arrived at the tower, the latter laughing at one of his jokes. Raven smiled lightly instead of copying his boisterous laughter at the comment of Robin looking like a traffic light. (How original, right?) The lights turned on quite suddenly as they entered the common room, revealing the rest of the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg stood with their arms crossed over their chests, looking rather intimidatingly at Kevin with their best 'Big Brother' glares set. Starfire waved from behind them, giving Raven a thumbs-up sign. Beastboy was just sitting on the couch, looking at the pair silently. The four observed Kevin, each coming to their own conclusions.

He wore gloves with purple skeleton hand designs on them, along with a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and black jeans. He wore black, steel-toed combat boots. His hair was a dark black, and with eyes a dark chocolate brown that had an aggressive glint to them.

Robin thought that he seemed good enough, if only appearance wise. Cyborg was of course suspicious, being the dominant big brother figure of the house. Starfire was simply overjoyed that Raven had gotten a boyfriend, nevermind how he looked. Beastboy, for reasons obvious to the reader, hated him immediately.

The six teens sat down around the couch, all silent, four of which staring or glaring at the black-haired boy next to Raven. He coughed at the awkward atmosphere, which Raven seemed to take as normal, although she was giving Robin and Cyborg glares every once in a while when she thought they were looking at them too harshly.

"So... how've you guys been?" Kevin asked, trying to clear away the awkward atmosphere.

There were short and curt 'good's and 'fine's all around. Even Beastboy attempted a small answer, so as not to arouse suspicion. He gathered himself and tried to go back to his normal jester attitude to make sure nobody knew anything was wrong with him. Things were going well when everybody began having civil conversation. That is, until Kevin began to start telling jokes as well.

"Hey Beastboy, were you born in a lab or are you just a freak of nature?" he whispered in the green teen's ear. Beastboy cleched his fists. Nobody had noticed Kevin's comment, or even that he had talked. There was no way he was going to take that from a guy whose ass he'd probably saved hundreds of times. Raven noticed him tensing up and gave him the look that said: 'I will talk to you later... and don't hit him!'

Beastboy unclenched his fists immediately, just now feeling the pain that showed that his claws had broke his gloves and dug into his palms. He excused himself to go clean out the blood from the affected areas. Raven followed to go check on him, a glare from Keving following behind until he caught himself and continued the conversation he was having with Cyborg.

"Yeah, I like Game Station better than S-Box."

"Beastboy." Raven said, coming up behind her friend. She noticed him trying to clean his bloody palms and moved to help, grabbing his hands in her own so she could heal him. The red in his cheeks wasn't visible as she stared at his hands, but she started the conversation when she felt the distress in his emotions.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, concentrating on his slowly closing wounds.

"What'dya mean, Rae?" Beastboy replied, trying to feign ignorance. His companion sighed, relaizing that when Beastboy didn't want you to know something, it was impossible to get out of him.

"Fine, but please be careful with your claws. I don't want you cutting anything vital by mistake." she told him. Beastboy seemed confused for a moment before remembering the artery located on the underside of his wrist.

"S'okay, Rae. I'll be careful." he told her cheerfully. Raven rolled her eyes when his demeanor returned to normal, and began walking back to the common room, almost missing Beastboy's call of 'Thank you' on her way out.

The green boy sighed, still sad that he had lost his chance with Raven but slightly more content knowing that at the very least, she still cared about him.

* * *

><p>Revision is revisioned... I dunno. Sorry, Raven still seems OOC, and Kevin's whole story is completely told by chapter 13 if you're confused right now, so keep reading!<p> 


	4. Oh, the Irony

Alright everyone, fourth chapter revisions. Only eight more to go...

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Beastboy and Raven would've hooked up in 'Trouble in Tokyo'

* * *

><p>In all of Beastboy's sixteen years of life, he could not recall a week quite so terrible as this one since the death of his parents all those years ago. Not only had he lost his chance with the girl whom he was sure he loved to another guy just before he was going to ask her out, but said guy had also ended up being a total ass. On top of it all, he had come pretty close to accidentally killing himself with his claws. Definitely not a good week.<p>

He spent the rest of his time in his room, avoiding the rest of the tower's occupants. They didn't question him, he just told them he would go for walks to the park and eat at tofu places. The hapless changeling now resided on the roof of the tower, watching the sunset sky slowly change from orange to purple, and even a light periwinkle blue as the distant stars came out and the rest of the sky faded to black. His shadow cast across the roof, looking sad and alone in its own right.

He didn't flinch when the scent of lavender and vanilla siganlled someone sitting down next to him. Raven had always come to watch the sunset, after all. She looked at him with a worried gaze. One who didn't know the green teen wouldn't notice the subtle changes in him. He had a ruffled look that essentially screamed 'not sleeping well at all' as well as having bags under his eyes and skin a somewhat lighter shade of green than usual. He also seemed to be a tad skinnier, most likely from not eating.

The half-demoness looked back to the sunset before he caught her staring, although his animal senses had picked up on her gaze as soon as it had been set to him. The sky was now officially a purple-black blanket over the city, with its distant stars twinkling brightly; solitary dots on the sky's canvas. The bright sun had now set and was replaced by a shining, full moon.

It was time to talk, whether Beastboy was up to it or not, Raven decided. She had no knowledge of his recent disappearances, herself being occupied with... other things. She did, however, wish to talk with her friend, who was beginning to pull himself up in a clear effort to leave. She grabbed his arm before he could, however.

"Please stay." she asked him softly, sounding back to her usual self. "I want to talk. We haven't had one of our conversations in forever and, harad as it is to believe, I miss your companionship." she finished, taking her arm back as he sat down.

Beastboy felt happy for the first time since hearing the dreadful news. Raven still cared about him, which was a start, although he had no idea what to talk about.

"Umm... what do you want to talk about?" he asked, raising his head to the sky. She was bathed in the beautiful moonlight, and the image of her dark beauty was too much for him to handle right now.

"Why do you look so tired?" she decided on after a moment of thought. Beastboy froze. He wasn't expecting her to notice that, being as none of the others had yet.

"Not sleeping well." he said slowly, trying to sound convincing while making up a lie on the spot.

"I know when you're lying." she replied quickly. "If we're going to talk, I'd rather you tell me the truth."

He didn't flinch. Having such strong affections for the girl as he did had effectively rid him of his fears of her.

"Fine, I'm starting to get a case of insomnia. My instincts are keeping me up for some reason." he admitted, deciding to leave out the part abouting beating himself up for not telling Raven his feelings sooner.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my powers can't heal things like that." Raven said shamefully, disheartened at being unable to help her friend. Beastboy noticed this, immediately moving into comfort mode.

"S'okay, Rae. I can still fight and function, plus it's not like you need to blame yourself for something out of your control." he told her, trying to cheer the girl up.

Just as she was about to reply, the door to the roof opened. Beastboy cursed himself for not hearing the newcomer's approach, but from the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground, it was either Robin or Kevin. Most likely the latter, being as Robin had light steps anyway.

"I'm here to pick up Raven." he said, looking between the two. "We have reservations tonight."

"I didn't realize it was that late already." Raven muttered to herself before standing up. "Talk to you later, Beastboy." she told her green friend, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before joining her boyfriend to walk down the stairs. Neither of the two noticed the glare that Kevin sent Beastboy's way when this happened. Beastboy was too far in bliss and Raven had been turned around.

The moon and stars shone brightly on the shape-shifter sitting on the roof of a 'T' tower with a love-struck grin on his face.

* * *

><p>After Raven and Beastboy's talk, things returned to semi-normality at Titan's tower. The changeling decided that if Raven was happy, so was he, and the girl herself was simply content having had the talk. Of course, the poor boy knew that he wouldn't be falling in love again, but he was knowledgeable enough to know that true love meant putting Raven's happiness before his own. It still hurt, but he would deal with it.<p>

Thoughts of Raven invoked another idea though. The half-demoness' birthday was next week. No doubt the Titans would all be celebrating together (however much Raven was against the idea of parties). Having nothing else to do at the moment, Beastboy decided to go and get her a present before he forgot.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the mall, Beastboy sat down to think about what exactly he should get Raven. Money wasn't a problem, as being a celebrity and having plenty of money in inheritance (from his parents) meant that it wasn't an issue at all, so long as he gave a gift he knew she'd love. That being said, he didn't go around parading the fact that he was rich and buying extravagant items without need. Beastboy, for all of his usual personality traits, was a modest person.<p>

Books were obviously his first choice, but it quickly came to his attention that she probably already had too many to count, and he would be running the risk of buying one she already owned. However, she didn't ever wear regular clothes, so he decided that he might as well get her some stuff to wear at her favorite store.

Upon entering the Hot Topic, Beastboy saw the walls and shelves filled to the brim with awesome shirts themed on shows, comics, and internet memes. The goth-looking teen at the counter waved to him in greeting, checking out somebody who had already picked out what they needed.

"Welcome to Hot Topic, man. Lookin' for anything in particular?" he asked once he was done with the girl's purchases.

"Um, not really. I'm just looking to get my friend some stuff for her birthday. Got anything good?" Beastboy replied, not necessarily used to talking to goth people other than Raven. The guy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, I'm Kevin." (It had to be done for the sake of irony) he said, walking away. Beastboy wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his luck, but held his tongue and followed the decently tall individual through the store.

* * *

><p>Alright! Now, this was actually pretty bad... I wasn't sure how to revise most of this, but I did my best. Yes, I named the cashier Kevin as well because I was too lazy to think of another name, and for the sake of irony. Hot Topic's a pretty cool place if you've never been there before. I recently got an awesome Teen Titans shirt there, and they got plenty of other things as well.<p> 


	5. Why do You Have a British Accent?

Revisions number 5. Hope you enjoy.

If I owned Teen Titans, then they would have Nightingale as an actual character.

* * *

><p>Beastboy was satisfied after leaving the store with a few dark T-Shirts and black jeans that he knew Raven would like. He wandered around for a while after that, thinking to himself about what he should do for her main gift... he could just give up and settle for giving her the clothes, but the green teenager wanted to give Raven something special for her sixteenth birthday, even if she didn't reciprocate his affections. A few more minutes of racking his mind later, he finally remembered something he was absolutely sure she would love.<p>

Going at a slightly quicker pace, Beastboy headed towards the exit of the mall, destination and gift in mind as he carried himself through the city sky after morphing into a raven.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day before Raven's birthday, the recent peace that had come over the city was broken as Mad Mod attacked the 4th of July party-goers with his hypno-screens. As they switched on around the city, the party-goers of Jump City were turned into British-speaking, scone-eating, Limeys.<p>

(Disclaimer: Darkflames and Fire has absolutely no personal grudge against British people and/or citizens of the UK. In fact, he rather likes them. This line was used for the sole purpose of story flow, and thus should not be taken seriously. Thank you for your time... now continue reading!)

The red-haired villain was currently attempting to teach the citizens that cookies were to be called biscuits when the Titans burst in. Robin entered in his usual leader-villain banter until Mod replied with: "Oh is it now, my little snot?" before pushing a button on his control panel, dropping a solid pane of glass-like material between himself and the Boy Wonder's teammates, said hero jumping under the glass just in time.

Robin immediately began attempting to wrestle the ruby-topped cane away from Mod, knowing it was the source of his power. The other Titans could not hear what the two were saying, but Ol' Moddy looked rather smug as him and Robin went hand over hand for the pimped-out walking stick. Without warning, the green changeling started pounding the glass, realizing what Mad Mod was doing in getting Robin's hands so high on the cane. The others looked closer and realized as well, but it was too late.

The old Brit pressed the ruby topper of his cane, triggering a red, lightning-like glow around Robin and himself. There was a moment when Starfire shouted Robin's name, but her voice was drowned out by Cyborg's sonic cannon firing against the glass and ricocheting into the ceiling, where an explosion was created.

It seemed as if Robin's soul was sucked from his body, almost looking the same as when the Puppet King had stolen it. But this time, his soul was dragged from his own mouth and into Mod's, which was followed by a red flash and maniacal laughter.

Mad Mod was once again young, and in Robin's place was an old man sporting a ratty Robin Costume. The other four Titans gasped.

The villain laughed boisterously as Robin fell to his knees, now old muscles not able to handle the stress placed on them by standing. He looked up in clear shock at the events that had transpired, defeat evident in his movements. Mad Mod then turned to Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. He let out a small chuckle at their horrified expressions.

Well, Titans, I really must be off. A city to conquer and the like. Do die quickly for me, will you?" he addressed them, pushing a lever that separated his car from the main train. It sprouted rocket boosters from some hidden compartments on the sides before speeding off, switching the track as it passed so the Titan's train would smash straight into a dead end.

Raven put up a shield at the last moment, and Beastboy turned into a gorilla to get them out of the debris. Thanks to their teamwork, the four escaped with only a few scrapes and bruises. As they made their way to the surface, a strike team was setting up above them, hiding in buildings and rooftops to await ambush.

* * *

><p>While the four friends dug themselves out, Robin and Mad Mod stood on the roof of City Hall.<p>

"Robin my young, or should I say old, enemy... it was quite good fun battling you and your friends, but this is the end for you lot. Here is this little bomb for you as a token of my undying appreciation. Watch closely when your little friends come and you're all blown to bits. Cheers." he finished, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Robin looked at the bomb, which wasn't little at all being as it was disguised as one of the pillars next to him, and then at the ropes that tied his hands and feet to the regal looking chair. His eyes then turned to the sky, hoping that he taught his team well enough to persevere through these tough times.

* * *

><p>The others had just reached the surface when Mod said farewell to Robin, and they were immediately ready for a fight. Two toy soldiers that had been super-sized began to march towards them from seemingly out of nowhere. All looked away from the hypnotizing screens to avoid losing themselves to Mod's control, but Beastboy wasn't so lucky. Another bot appeared at his side as he turned away, hypnotizing him and then quickly smashing the butt of its gun into his head.<p>

The sky lit up as the four super-powered teens began to fight. Well... Beastboy was technically hypnotized, so make that three.

Cyborg watched closely as Beastboy's limp body flew across the street. He seemed to have gotten better control of his mind since the last time and was fighting for control as best he could when he came to. He was twitching, but at least he was no longer drooling. He didn't regain control in time and crashed into a lamp post on the other side of the street with a loud bang.

The half-robot didn't even have time to shout his friend's name before he was thrown into combat against three of the evil robots. They resembled the toy soldiers that were commonly associated with Christmas time, only larger and more deadly with real bullets. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and fired off a shot at one of them. The force of the blow knocked it back, but the metal contraption continued to move after a whirring sound was heard. He cracked his knuckles, ready for a hard fight.

Starfire hadn't seen her green friend go down, so she immediately flew into the skirmish with fiery red hair flying behind her as she charged one after another, bringing down Mod's minions with solid punches to the head or a volley of starbolts to the torso. She had better luck than the others, due to her enhanced alien strength.

Raven had seen Beastboy go down as well and began fighting to reach him without much more thought. Many robots fell at the hands (or claws) of her dark energy. She would be sending any kinds of debris she could at them, knocking over the automatons at the very least. As more and more fell she got frustrated at their numbers. She finally reached Beastboy and had picked him up when she heard Starfire call out to them.

"Friends, out destroyed enemies are returning to the skirmish!" the Tameranian yelled, almost panicked at the rising warriors counter-attack.

What Starfire had said was true. The robots were getting up, rising again no matter what limbs they had lost. It seemed the army was nearly indestructible.

"Titans, retreat!" Cyborg called out, providing covering fire with his cannon.

"Where is friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked when she and Cyborg reached the end of the street.

"Good question." replied the half-metal man, scanning the street in an attempt to locate the green shapeshifter. "Can't see Raven either." he confirmed.

They had no time to search more, however, as the bots located the pair and charged again.

"They'll be fine. We have to get out of here." Cyborg said, already running off. Starfire followed after a moment's hesitation, tossing starbolts behind her every once in a while to deter any pursuers.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the street, Raven still fought the robots, slowly moving to a place where she would be able to teleport her and Beastboy away. She had already felt the others' presences leave the street, so she assumed they were overwhelmed. As she finally made enough room, Raven wrapped Beastboy and herself in her dark aura, moving them to the top of a building a few streets over and away from their enemies.<p>

She quickly moved to examine Beastboy, hands flitting over his limp body in an attempt to discover his wounds. Aside from his obvious lack of consciousness after the impact, the green teen was sporting a nasty cut on his head from where the gun had struck him, and had plenty of bruises from his impact with the lamp post. She worked some healing magic that would relieve him of his wounds. Once that was done, she waited for his awakening.

* * *

><p>When he regained consciousness, Beastboy was shirtless, and had bandages essentially wrapped around his entire torso. Raven was sitting nearby, meditating. He reached out to grab her hand and take her out of the trance. She looked at him and said something. Beastboy shook his head, but realized that Raven's lips were still moving but no sound reached him. He couldn't hear.<p>

She attempted to speak again, but Beastboy simply pointed to his ears and shook his head. She was confused for a few moments before quickly checking his thoughts. Once she realized the source of his dilemma, Raven motioned for him to come closer. When he got over to her, she placed her hands over his head, glowing with blue energy.

"How about now?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely worried. Beastboy gave her a relieved smile back.

"Yeah. Thanks Rae." he said. Raven's eyes widened, although she had the barest hint of red on her cheeks.

"Beastboy?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Why do you have a British accent?" she asked slowly.

"WHAT!?"

Beastboy started freaking out.

* * *

><p>So... in the original version, this was a note saying how I was getting close to the end and I just now realize how badly I was BSing myself. This is literally the biggest story I have so far in my writing history, and I'm so totally greatful to everyone who reads this, even now, when I know I drag my feet to bring chapters and all my writing probably sucks. Y'all are awesome!<p> 


	6. Still Hurts

Here's the next chapter. Kevin is back... finally. Where the hell's he been?

Also, it has been brought to my attention I have made Raven slightly OOC with her dating Kevin so after this is done (or maybe as a chapter) I will write something about the events that got them together. forgot that you people can't read my mind.

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Once Raven had Beastboy calmed down, they discussed their plans.<p>

"Okay," Raven started, making sure Beastboy paid attention to her speaking, "You have a British accent. Nothing we can do about it, get over it and talk away." Though, Raven had to admit, Beastboy sounded kind of sexy with the rock star accent. His hair seemed to get more refined as well. (That was for you Raven of Alaska) "Now, we have no idea where Starfire and Cyborg are, but chances are they are captured. I have faith in them, but I could see the bots coming for them. You and me now have to plan an attack on Mad Mod that doesn't involve us dying. Any ideas?" she finished.

Beastboy put his pointer finger to his chin for a moment, thinking. "I got it!" he said excitedly.

Raven sighed. "If it involves ninjas, hamsters, a combination of the two, or anything of that sort, don't even bother." she said in an exasperated tone.

Beastboy frowned. "This is serious Raven. Alright, so what we'll do is a simple 'I make a distraction and you grab our friends so we can fight together.' strategy. Here's what we'll do..." Beastboy stated, starting to fill her in on his plan. She was surprised at how smart he could be when he wanted to. (I always thought Beastboy was smarter than he lets on. That is how he is in all my stories.)

After the plan was discussed, they started readying to put the plan into action.

* * *

><p>Beastboy walked alone down the street.<p>

"Raven." he called loudly. "Where are you?"

"Dang woman," he whispered under his breath, British accent still altering his voice and walking past city hall as he did so. "Going off somewhere random, leaving me all alone..." his angry whispers couldn't be heard now over the sound of Mad Mod's army of British tanks and soldiers. Mad Mod was, of course, at the front with them.

"Ello, my little ducky. Friend left you? Good. You're mine now." he said. He brought his hand up to point at Beastboy, "FIRE!" he yelled in a commanding tone.

The tanks and soldiers fired and Beastboy dodged quickly. The skirmish then started, soldiers advancing while the tanks stood by for instruction. About five of them came to attack Beastboy with swords, while others fired at him. He morphed into a t-rex and twirled around, downing three of the melee users. He morphed into a Raven quickly to avoid being shot, one bullet missing by mere inches.

He kept on fighting and dodging, hoping that the never ending onslaught wouldn't be the end of him.

* * *

><p>Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were arranged in a triangle in the mayor's office in town hall, strapped down to chairs with no way of using their powers. Starfire and Cyborg had been overrun after about a half an hour of fighting Mad Mod's army and been taken here. Beastboy and Raven were their only hope now. And they were against an entire army and Mad Mod himself to boot.<p>

They looked at each other, hoping this wouldn't be the end of the Titans.

* * *

><p>Raven stalked silently behind the bots guarding town hall. These bots were no doubt elites, heavily armored in both body and weaponry. She phased through the door with little effort and continued to do so until she heard a noise coming from a side room. She went in to investigate.<p>

As she walked into the dark room she observed her surroundings. It looked like this had been the maintenance closet, a perfect place to hide something sinister. When she turned on the light she saw where the humming sound was coming from. It looked like the machine controlling the hypno screens.

"Might help to destroy that." she mumbled to herself, collapsing the room with her powers as she left, going farther down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat in his apartment enjoying some tea and biscuits when the pull of hypnosis left him. He looked around, dazed. He had been preparing for Raven's party that the Titans were throwing when he had started to feel the compulsion to have tea and biscuits.<p>

The Titans.

His eyes softened at those words. He remembered Raven telling him once that if anything weird happened, there was usually a villain behind it and they were off immediately. They seemed nice enough people. Robin was kind of cool with this whole commanding air about him. He would expect as much from the kid who had trained under Batman, and it was funny how obvious his feelings were for Starfire.

Starfire was kind of cute going around with her bubbly personality. Whenever they had talked, it had taken him a while to decipher what she was saying, though. She was just as obvious as Robin when it came to her feelings, and he smirked at that. Her hugs still left bruises on his back though, which he wasn't very psyched about when he started going to the tower.

Cyborg was a good guy, but still a little wary of him. He seemed like the typical big brother of the group. The guy was still fun, though, and their conversations had been fun whenever they had them.

Beastboy, though, was another story. Something about Beastboy just irked Kevin completely. Him and Raven seemed close, too, which annoyed him to no end. At least Raven was completely oblivious to the way they acted around each other. If she found out, he was sure there would be punishment, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the half-demon could do to them.

Half-demon. That word made him think a bit about when they had first met...

line

Beastboy looked up as another melee-type bot tried bringing a sword down on his head. He dove to the side, jumping up and turning into a dragonfly to escape a hail of bullets fired at him. The changes were fast so they wouldn't lose attention on him, if they did, Raven would be discovered, and the plan would be stopped.

A lucky shot hit his shoulder and Beastboy grit his teeth together to keep from crying out. It wasn't a bad wound, not life-threatening in the least, but no doubt the bullets had been made to produce extra pain upon impact. Beasboy wondered how they did that.

**_Doesn't matter how they do it._** he thought bitterly, noticing even his thoughts had the British accent **_still hurts like 'ell._**

Beastboy continued fighting off the never ending onslaught of bots.

* * *

><p>Raven continued on after destroying the machine. She knew it would take a while for everybody to be free of the mind control, but the first infected should be snapping out of it already. She finally made it to the mayor's office, where the others were surely held. She almost felt bad for Beastboy, being as he had the hard part of the mission.<p>

As Raven opened the doors, she was relieved to find no guards in the room. Upon looking around, the rest of her team was discovered, one at each corner of the room except the one nearest the door. Raven went to work, hurriedly untying them. Once Cyborg was out, he went over and freed Robin. Starfire was soon freed and the quartet sat down to rest. The three were sore after being tied up so long.

"Alright," Cyborg said after a few minutes of silence, "what's the situation, Raven?"

"Well..." she says, thinking her words over, "basically, the entire town is hypnotised by Mad Mod's screens. I found the machine that rand them and destroyed it so the effect should be wearing off soon. We all know Robin's situation, and Mad Mod now has an entire toy soldier army, complete with tank brigades. Beastboy now has a British accent and has been outside keeping the army and 'General Mod' busy while I helped you guys escape. Good?"

The others nodded. Starfire picked up Robin and together they started off to a safe place for him and Starfire to sit while they went to help Beastboy.

* * *

><p>Beastboy crouched low to the ground during a break in the shooting. He was very bruised and quite bloody from his fight. So far his injuries included a gunshot wound to his shoulder, and one to his upper thigh, slash wounds on his back and one on his chest, and a large bruise where he had been punched by a melee bot. He was a little worse for the wear, but still able to fight.<p>

The bots started charging again, and he prepared to when more melee troops were about to hit him, his acute sight allowed him to see Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin flying away, towards where he and Raven made their base. He readied himself, and just at the moment of impact, he morphed into a Raven again and flew away before anybody realized he was gone.

* * *

><p>When Raven and the others landed, she and Cyborg were up immediately to head to Beastboy's position. They were stopped, however, when a very bloodied and bruised Beastboy crash landed at their feet.<p>

"Fighting an army sucks." he said, groaning.

Cyborg immediately started fussing over him, making sure he was okay and his wounds weren't too serious and the like.

"Dang, B. How did this happen?" Cyborg asked in a worried voice.

The answer he got: "I fought a never ending army so Raven could save your asses."

"And you did a glorious job indeed, my friend." Starfire said. "Thank you for assisting in the rescue of our asses."

"Ahh, it's cool." Beastboy said lazily, not really registering her words "Just give me like five minutes to rest so I can go back with you to fight the army again. It's a pretty good workout."

Raven tensed at his second sentence. She looked at him for the first time since he had landed on the roof (as she had been looking over Robin) only to be absolutely shocked at what had occured to him.

"Oh my god, Beastboy! Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone, already starting to heal whatever she could.

Beastboy rolled onto his back and looked at her. She was really worried about him! It kind of made him feel fuzzy inside. "I'll be fine, Rae. Just *yawn* give me a sec to rest." he finally said, slurring his words towards the end.

They sat in silence for about six seconds while Raven healed him. Raven broke said silence. "Take off your shirt." she demanded in her best and most stern 'You WILL do what I say' voice. She was still blushing at her own words though.

"What did you just say?" Beastboy asked Raven, he was definitely wide awake now. "Did you just ask me to take off my shirt?"

"Yes." she said simply, "I need to heal the wound on your shoulder. Your uniform top is in the way. So I will now say it again, take off your shirt." she demanded him.

Beastboy looked embarrassed, but took off the top of his uniform anyway. He was blushing heavily as Raven scrutinized his wounds, scarlet spreading over his face as if he was sunburnt. The wounds revealed by his actions were many, and Raven wondered why his shirt wasn't torn to shreds. She got her answer upon closer inspection of his torso. Beastboy actually had old wounds that were reopened by his harsh battle with Mad Mod's army.

"Beastboy, where did these come from?" Raven breathed out, horrified by the sheer number of scars that had opened. (I don't know if that can actually happen, but just go with it please.)

Beastboy looked at her and told her, "I may tell you later. For now, we need to save the city." His voice was serious, a sign that he wasn't to be taken lightly. Raven closed the wounds on his chest and helped him up.

"Y'all ready to go?" Cyborg asked, smashing his fists together to show his excitement.

"Yeah, let's go." Beastboy said solemnly.

The trio prepared themselves and started to make their way to city hall.

* * *

><p>Ok, at least my updates are going a lot faster now. It's like 94 degrees in my house because my air conditioner is broke, so I'm just writing to pass the time. The next chapter is the (I'd hope) long awaited chapter you have wanted since the beginning... (Even if you hate him) The way Kevin and Raven met and started dating. The chapter is from Kevin's Point of View because I feel it would be easier. I will get started right now.<p> 


	7. Prologueish ChapterKevin's Backstory

Alright, here we go. Once again, this chapter is in Kevin's Point of View for most of it. This is the back story of Kevin and how he met Raven. May be shorter than my recent chapters, but I'm not very fond of my own OC. He really doesn't deserve too much attention until he is needed. It is also a small teaser of my constant OC, Nightingale. Explains Raven's power control as well. Sorry for the unneeded Chapter and any Randomness, but I just write wherever my mind takes me, and trust me, my mind is a very dangerous place.

I don't own Teen Titans, I only own the two Kevins.

* * *

><p>I grew up with somewhat of a screwed up life. I mean, come on, living in Jump City doesn't really make for a sane people. My folks were rich, seemingly never having time to do anything but work to get their next million. It wasn't a bad lifestyle I guess, but the lime light as the son of the richest man in Jump City just never really seemed appealing to me.<p>

I ended up going to goth clubs a lot, wearing all black. Poetry readings and tea became my new forte. My eyes were a dark chocolate brown and my hair jet black, so I fit in pretty well.

Then, there was the first day that I saw her.

Raven.

I was walking along the street one day, when that one weird and dorky villain attacked... Doctor Light. I was thirteen at the time, and he turned to me immediately. Not one to back down from a challenge, I kicked his shin and ran into an alley.

The Titans came then, and they were awesome. They fought a hard battle, but just couldn't seem to win. I watched Raven with a keen interest though. She was kind of pretty, I didn't mind her looks at all. Eventually, the Doctor knocked her down and started to approach her. I was about to jump to her assistance when it happened.

She nearly tripled in size, and I observed as her tendrils of dark energy seized the man and pulled him under her cloak. He was screaming and I gasped. She was a demon. I remembered somebody saying that there was a demon on the Titans, but I never believed it until now.

Due to my belief in dark stuff, I actually found it endearing that she was a demon. Call me whatever you like, but it was hot to me. She stormed of after yelling at some people and went into the alley. She bumbed me on her way into a poral and jumped back, hands ready to use magic to blast me.

"Sorry." I said coolly, walking away.

She looked at me weird before frowning, eyes turning red for a split second, and running into the portal.

* * *

><p>About four years later, I'm sitting in one of my favorite clubs, drinking my usual and enjoying the depressing poetry brought forth by the brave. (Kind of like fanfiction eh?) Then, as if it was something out of a fantasy novel, the room was brightened by a swirl of power, consuming all of the shadows and bringing them to it's center.<p>

As quickly as it came, the power was gone, leaving behind a beautiful girl in its place. Raven was now fifteen, and she was pretty good looking. Don't blame me for looking at her any chance I got, I liked the girl. Much to my surprise she sat next to me, and I barely held in my excitement.

Making my voice monotone as ever, I tried starting conversation. "So, how are you doing?" I asked her. God, I sound so much like an idiot right now.

I have a sudden headache, and hear an ominous voice in my head "You will remember what to do when it's time..." it says, fading away as she replies.

"Are you talking to me?" Raven asks.

"Ummm, yeah." I say. "You look kind of peeved, so I wanted to see what was wrong." I tell her, hoping beyond hope that my crush (however childish it is) will talk to me.

"Just my stupid friend." she says angrily, apparently too mad to care that she was opening up to me. Stuff slowly started to rattle and she tried to control it while she talked. "He was just insinuating something between me and my other friend so I had to get out of the tower." (Props to whomever guesses who the two people are.)

"I see," I told her. "I had that happen to me a few times." I say to her.

One thing leads to another and we soon start talking more openly. It took about an hour, but i got her to answer a few questions. She still has her guards up, but I'm sure with time I can knock them down.

She gets ready to leave and before she goes I ask her "Will I see you again. Maybe call me?" I ask, handing her my number. She looks skeptical, but slowly nods before leaving.

I couldn't have been happier right at that moment.

* * *

><p>I met her once or twice a week for about six months before she would talk to me like an actual friend. It helped that we were both basically the same. Three more months later and I asked her if she would try going on a date with me. She accepted, we set up and time, and then we parted ways.<p>

I got the headache again when I got home, hearing the voice. "It will soon be time, you must remember or our chance will be lost." it said, slipping away at the end. I passed out on my bed to rid myself of the treacherous headache.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV (Right after Kevin asked her on first date)<p>

* * *

><p>I walk away with an extremely small smile on me face. The corners of my mouth threatening to rise up higher if I didn't reign in my emotions. As I walked past an alley, a gloved hand reached out to yank me in. I turned around, ready to fight the rapist who had just made a big mistake.<p>

There was nobody there.

"Up here." a voice called from just above me.

I look over to the fire escape, wondering just how he got there, but there was nobody. "Look UP." the voice said again, this time annoyed.

I look up and gasp in shock. A man is standing above me, literally treading air. Our faces are barely a foot apart, and I can see his eyes are a deep shade of violet, exactly like mine. He is wearing a plain black hoodie, black jeans, and the gloves I saw. Anything else is obscured by shadow.

"W-Who are you?" I ask, stuttering slightly and cursing myself for it.

He doesn't answer me, but asks me a question instead. "Are you Rachel Roth?" he asks.

I'm shocked by the use of my real name, and take a minute to answer. "Y-Yes."

"Good," he says mysteriously, "Take this necklace. It's an Azerathean moonstone. While you wear it, you will be able to control your powers."

I look up at the mysterious man, was he really giving me the key to controlling my powers and letting me feel? "Who are you?" I decide to ask.

He smirks from under the hood, "A friend." he says.

I blink once more, and he is gone.

* * *

><p>I continued to date Kevin for a few weeks in secret. I was surprised when he told me he was fine with me being a half-demon, and that it was actually cool. We were having fun. Then, there was the day where I told everybody else...<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, that's it. A little back story on Kevin, Raven's emotions, and their relationship. The story will now go back to present day as this chapter brought you up to speed on everything up to chapter one. If you are confused, Kevin is seventeen, and Raven turns sixteen in one day at present time. Message for problems. Review, favorite, and add to alerts please. There has been a huge drop in reviews, I wonder why.<p> 


	8. I Died But I Lived!

Okay, I'm back. We are back to the finishing battle with Mad Mod's army, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven. We now know about Kevin... and a mysterious voice in his head. we are soon approaching the climax of the story, which happens after Raven's birthday. And yes, if you caught that, it would be Robin who insinuated something between Beastboy and Raven, causing Raven to get out of the tower and meet Kevin. It's all Robin's fault! (Why is every bad thing in my stories Robin's fault?)

P.S. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City is the best BB/Rae song ever!

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

><p>Beastboy wasn't looking forward to the battle ahead of them. Not only had he just recovered from a large amount of wounds from his last battle, but he now had to fight shirtless. Yes, Raven just HAD to rip his shirt after it was off him, saying it would 'hinder his battle performance wearing a ripped shirt. He seriously hoped she was lying to get his shirt off.<p>

They all looked at each other. The final battle was approaching. It normally wouldn't be a big deal, but this one had upped the ante in terms of fighting. Two Titans were already nearly taken down for good.

Town hall approached faster than the trio would have liked. Mad Mod and his army sat just beyond the front steps, waiting for the Titans to land. They touched down, Beastboy morphing back into a human and standing at the front.

"Well 'ello 'ello. The Teen Titans are 'ere." Mod said slowly, leisurely walking to the front of his army to face the teens. "So, tell me, how is ol' Robbie holding up on those week knees of his, eh?" Mod was taunting them, and there was silent agreement that they all knew it. As soon as the first punch was thrown, his army would strike.

"Now how do you expect to save this pitiful city, your defeated leader, and defeat my army with just the three of you? You lot could barely defeat me the last time I battled yo-mmphh!" Mad Mod went down to the concrete, courtesy of a well-placed punch by Beastboy.

"That's for earlier ya bloody twit." Beastboy said, referring to the beating he took from Mod's bots. (Don't forget he still has the accent)

Mod scrambled to get off the ground, his crown falling off and his cape getting dirty as he rose. "Dirty lot of you, hitting me during my monologue." he grumbled. Then, in a more commanding tone he started the battle, "Fire at will!" he shouted, ducking out of the way and back to his throne before the skirmish could start.

There was only about a three second opening between the command and the hail of bullets, and the trio barely made it out of the way in time. The Titans started the battle out confident in their chances to win.

Cyborg was soon surrounded on the front steps of town hall, shadows cloaking the left side of his face, effectively obscuring his robotic parts to give him an ominous look. With a dramatic twirl, he pulled out both sonic cannons and shot them in a wide circle around himself. The empty shells of circuitry and metal plating fell in heaps to the ground.

Raven began to fight some of the higher-class soldiers. She would slash them up with her powers as they seemed to be immune to the impact from thrown objects. Occasionally, she would bring her dark energy over her head in a deadly arc, temporarily blocking the light and splitting everything in her path.

Beastboy took the hard job, defeating Mad Mod and his personal bodyguards. These were the most elite soldiers in Mod's army, and Beastboy was having a tough time fighting them. The elites were lithe, and moved fast. He had to maintain constant focus to keep from being slashed or shot. He finally got in between the two he was fighting, and had them shoot each other. The resulting explosion launched him onto a nearby building and effectively eliminated the rest of the elites.

'King Moddy' himself stood off his throne upon noticing his army was defeated, and moved to meet Beastboy once he had jumped down from his landing zone.

"Just you and me." Beastboy said, readying his fighting stance.

"Right you are, my ducky." Mod said in a jovial tone. "But I hope you can hold your own against your leader. With his youth, I get all of his fighting techniques! Hahahahahahahaha-oooomph!"

Mad Mod stopped laughing when Beastboy gave him a punch to the face, followed by a kick to the gut which sent the British villain flying.

"Right, then," Beastboy said, holding up his fists. "Hand-to-hand it is. Have at you!"

By the time Beastboy had finished talking, Mad Mod was back up, fists already raised and legs in a fighting stance Robin commonly used. At the final words of challenge, they went at each other, punching, kicking and blocking with almost matched skill.

Almost.

Beastboy dodged around the punches and well-aimed kicks easily. Knowing all of Robin's moves made this fight that much easier. Unfortunately, Mod could effectively block most of his jabs and kicks. Beastboy waited for an opening, but noted the progress of his teammates as he passed by them.

Cyborg was still fighting his half of the army, but had already defeated most of them. He would be finished in a few minutes. Raven had already dispatched her foes, and went to help Cyborg. She didn't notice the Elite coming out of the alley behind her. The Robot soldier raised its musket and took aim. It got a lock on Raven, who was halfway between him and Cyborg, and fired...

"Raven!"

In an amazing burst of energy, Beastboy dodged another one of Mad Mod's strikes. He moved so fast there had been no time to register his position when Mod was kicked in the head and roughly slammed to the pavement. Raven was slightly high up, so Beastboy morphed into a kangaroo, changing back to human form once launched.

This happened in a time frame of about two seconds. Raven turned around to acknowledge Beastboy's shout when she heard the gun go off. She braced for impact, too shocked to put up a shield, and waited for the bullet to hit her... but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Beastboy was falling to the ground, blood flowing freely from a new wound in his chest.

Raven's emotions slipped for a second at seeing his body hit the pavement with a loud crack, causing all of the remaining members of Mod's army to implode violently, scrap metal flying everywhere. Time seemed to slow down for Raven, and she wondered why. She felt something break inside when she saw Beastboy go down.

Her emotions would have to be dealt with later. Starfire and Robin had swooped in to return Robin's youth moments before, and they were already crowding around Beastboy. Raven teleported next to Cyborg, who was examining Beastboy's wounds.

She looked at his still body and tried to see how bad the wound was. the bullet had hit him somewhere in the chest. That wasn't good. If he was hit in the heart, even her magic wouldn't be able to save him. Robin started spitting out orders immediately.

"Titans! Cyborg, Raven, you two take Beastboy to the medical wing to get treated. Me and Star will handle whatever is left of the army and taking Mod into custody." with the orders finished, the titans dispersed to do their jobs.

Robin and Starfire went to go pick Mod off the pavement while Raven teleported cyborg, Beastboy, and herself to the tower. Once in, the duo got to work on helping their friend.

"Raven, we have to find exactly where he was hit, could you get a wet towel to we can clean the blood?" Cyborg asked quickly, already hooking up life support machines and IVs.

"S-Sure." she said, ghosting off somewhere to reappear about 10 seconds later with the towel and a bucket of water.

"Thanks." Cyborg said as he took it, immediately moving to clear the blood off of his green friend.

Beastboy was still unconscious, so there wasn't much trouble in cleaning him up. The bullet had struck him on his left side, just below his heart and luckily missing his lung. the trouble was the bullet had exited out the other side, so he was bleeding out very fast.

"Rae, can you try to close the wound on his chest while I try to stop the bleeding from his back?" Cyborg asked Raven in his 'serious doctor' voice as Beastboy called it.

Raven didn't answer, instead moving next to him and beginning to work her magic on the wound. When it was done, she did the same to the wound on his back and a few hours later, Beastboy was hooked up to multiple machines, an IV attached to his arm, and wearing only boxers on a hospital bed with no sheets, but very much alive.

Raven walked in to check up on him and make sure nothing went wrong. When she noticed Beastboy's current state of dress (or undress) however, her entire face turned a deep scarlet. However much she wanted to, Raven couldn't take her eyes off of his prone form.

She first observed his face, which was currently set into something reminiscent of a frown, his hair was not any more messed up than it usually was, and his elfish ears were still pointy, but drooping down a bit. Eyes moving down his body, she came to his shoulders, which were growing more broad as he grew, and then to his chest.

The most noticeable thing about Beastboy's chest area at the moment was the scar where a bleeding hole had been a few hours ago. He would always have the memory of the time he got whenever he looked at it. Looking a bot closer, Raven re-examined the scars from earlier. They appeared to have mostly been made from sharp objects, some from chemical burning, and some were a mystery to her.

Beastboy had obviously been hiding something about his past. But for now, Raven had to force her eyes away from him before her thoughts strayed to places she didn't want them. She had to find out what these emotions she was feeling meant, and that meant going to the one place she hated more than anywhere.

Nevermore.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update, I went on vacation and I was allowed no electronics on the trip. Got a case of writer's block and I think this is one of the worst chapter's I've written so far. I obviously don't excel in writing dramatic scenes. Review, follow, and check out my other stuff. If you want to know anything about my stories or know what I'm working on, hit up my profile, I have put all of it up there as soon as I get the idea.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Yo peoples, chapter nine here and I hope you're psyched about it. I dropped off the face of the earth for a while, catching up on a few of my animes. send me a message if you'd like to know what the good ones are. So this chapter is a double feature of Nevermore and (as I noticed it was getting too long) a small bit of Raven's birthday. And Kevin is finally coming back. I wonder if that's a 'yay' or a 'damn'? I'm going to put a poll up on my profile if you want to check it out.

Oh, and here's a color code for Raven's emotions. These are the official ones by the way.

Happy- pink

Timid- grey

Brave- green

Knowledge- yellow

Rude- orange

Sloth- brown

Love/Affection (I call her love)- violet/lavender

Rage- red

I disclaim ownership of Teen Titans because even though they stopped the show, they won't allow me to buy it.

* * *

><p>Raven, still blushing (and trying to suppress it) walked slowly through the halls of Titans Tower, procrastinating having to enter her own mind. Even she herself had to admit that her head was a scary place, even if only because of her other personalities running around.<p>

She ran into Starfire on her way, almost knocking the taller girl down with the force of her movements around the corner.

"Oh, friend Raven, there you are!" she said. The Tameranian had obviously just gotten back from jailing Mad Mod, evident from the dirt and scratches she was still bearing. "How is friend Beastboy's condition?" she asked lightly, as if unsure she wanted the answer. Raven looked up, giving a slight smile.

"He'll be fine. The bullet missed any vital organs, so he just needs some rest. You may go see him if you wish." she told her friend, bringing a smile to the face of the red-headed teen.

"That is glorious!" she exclaimed, flying into the air a little, "I shall go see him right now and monitor his condition of health!" Starfire flew away happily, humming a little tune and Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't be held up much longer.

* * *

><p>Beastboy shot up the second Starfire and Robin entered the room, agitating the wound on his chest and re-opening it, ('cause I'm pretty sure you can do that with recent wounds, even with Raven's healing) causing him to cringe in pain. Robin rushed over and set him on his back again, moving quickly to close the wound.<p>

"Stop forcing yourself Beastboy, you'll re-open your wounds." he said in a commanding tone. Beastboy sat back once again and took a breath.

"How did we do?" he asked slowly, trying not to breathe too hard. Robin gave him a sympathetic look.

"Everybody's all right." he told his friend. "You helped a lot. Actually, I'm surprised you lived. That bullet was millimeters from your heart!" Beastboy chuckled a bit.

"Bad guys can't get rid of me that easily." he said. Robin and Starfire smiled. Beastboy's face suddenly became serious. "Is Raven alright?" he asked, looking around the room for her. Robin nodded.

"Raven's fine. She was in here earlier while you slept, but I think she just left for her room a few minutes ago." he said happily. "Thanks for watching out for her man. You know she's like my sister." Beastboy just closed his eyes and nodded, tired.

"I think I'm gonna nap for a bit, okay guys." he said quietly. Robin nodded, still knowing he would sense it.

"Sure. I'm going to go watch the battle feed with Cyborg to see exactly what happened. You rest up good." Beastboy nodded again at the words fell and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Raven muttered her words of power, activating the portal to her mind. Being the owner of said mind, she got to walk through the portal directly onto the ground. (Unlike when Beastboy and Cyborg intruded in her mind) She was immediately greeted by happy, who charged into her at speeds unimaginable to Olympic runners.<p>

"Happy, please get off me." Raven said in an exasperated tone. If she didn't have something important to do she would have yelled at Happy to get off her, usually provoking a longer hug (which Raven never figured out) from the pink-clad girl.

"Hey Rae!" Happy yelled, releasing the angry owner of the realm. Raven served her a glare before motioning for the over-happy emotion to follow her. They walked a bit farther until they reached the entrance to Happy's realm. Upon entering the flowery fields of her home, Raven immediately noticed a change.

"There's a lot of green and purple flowers here, aren't there?" she asked, swatting a flying strawberry away from her face and taking one when Happy wasn't looking. Happy just ran through the fields and shouted back to Raven.

"Yeah! I love the color green!" she shouted excitedly, "It reminds me of things I like." Raven gave her emotion a quizzical look, but shrugged it off and moved towards Timid's realm. When Raven finally reached the massive maze, she looked for her reclusive emotion.

And found her right in front of her face.

Raven jumped back a bit, startled by Timid's sudden appearance.

"Sorry." the grey cloaked girl amended quickly, cowering behind said cloak for fear of retaliation that wouldn't come. Raven looked at her emotion with a tender care that was the only way to get her to do anything.

"Don't worry Timid, I just need you to come to a meeting." she said, voice normal, but eyes still showing the care for her counterpart. Timid looked up and nodded at Raven, following the blue-cloaked girl through the rest of the maze.

As she walked along, Raven observed the maze with a critical eye. One wrong turn, and they would be stuck here for a very long time. Though, as she walked along, she noticed something different about Timid's choice in decor.

"Are there designs on the wall now?" she asked Timid softly. The grey cloaked emoticon nodded slightly.

"Mhmm. They change a lot, though. They are important points in your life." she said quietly. Raven observed the moving pictures with a curious look on her face. She could remember a few of them. Returning to the Titans after beating her father, the time when they learned Beastboy's name, Beastboy hugging her after the Malchior incident.

She shrugged and moved on, producing a near-silent sigh of relief from her two emotions.

Brave jumped down in front of the trio as they exited the maze, cloak flowing behind her. Timid jumped back a bit while Happy giggled and Raven stared blankly at her green cloaked emotion. She simply walked along this time, making a motion for her emotions to follow. She had to hurry before the others got worried.

Brave didn't necessarily have a realm so to speak. Basically, she just put some exercise equipment onto the path and that was called her realm. The usual equipment was there, punching bags, boxing rings, weight sets, and... was that a treadmill?

Raven stopped to look at the newest addition to Brave's massive supply of exercise equipment.

"This treadmill looks exactly like Beastboy's..." she said, looking at it inquisitively. Happy and Timid paled a little bit more and Brave quickly went to intervene before something happened.

"Need to work out these legs somehow!" she said, slapping her thigh for effect. "Now come on, ol' smarty-pants won't have anymore books to read at this rate." Raven looked at her emotions with a critical glare. They were acting unusual, even for her emotions. She decided to find out about it later, when she had all of them assembled. The blue cloaked owner of this dimension gave a curt nod, and the four girls continued on their path to get the other emotions.

* * *

><p>Beastboy opened his eyes to a pair of bright green ones.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed, sliding as far back as he could on the small hospital bed. A hand was quite quickly shoved onto his mouth to stop the screaming, and the eyes moved back a bit so Beastboy could see the rest of his visitor's face.

"Friend Beastboy, please do not agitate your wounds with the screaming." she told him, releasing the hold on his mouth. He quickly regained his senses and calmed down.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "you just startled me a bit." Starfire nodded calmly.

"Yes, I am sorry for that my friend. I was merely checking on your condition when you woke up." she said, checking something off on a clipboard. Beastboy nodded and closed his eyes, once again intending to rest. He suddenly began speaking and Starfire looked at him.

"Has anyone checked on Raven lately?" he asked, still looking like he was asleep. Starfire smiled slightly. Being more tuned in to emotions than others, she had just recently picked up on Beastboy's feelings for Raven. His stubborn blushing when she ripped his shirt off had helped to reinforce that fact.

"Friend Raven said she was going to take one of the naps the last time I did the checking on her." the Tameranian girl told her friend. "I do believe she is alright." Beastboy smiled contentedly.

"That's good." he said, allowing sleep to wrap him up in its dark embrace once again.

Starfire smiled as she left the clinic.

'Boyfriend Robin is definitely hearing about this.'

* * *

><p>As Knowledge's library came into view, Raven thought about what she seemed to be forgetting.<p>

'Kettle not left on, no emotions missing, door closed, door locked, Beastboy healed... That should be everything." Even with her own reassurances, Raven still felt as though she was missing something here. (I bet you could guess what that is.) The four Ravens reached the large library and entered, calling out for the yellow cloaked emotion as they walked through the aisles.

"We reside in the heart of the library!" came the yell from Knowledge.

"We?" Raven called out, wondering who Knowledge had brought to her realm. She really hoped it wasn't one of her friends. As her and the other three emotions reached the inner sanctum of the library, Raven saw the five colors of her remaining emotions.

"You're progress has been slow as of late." Knowledge pointed out helpfully. "I figured that by assembling the rest of us here, it would save you a good deal of time." Raven could tell she was lying, but decided to let it slide.

"Okay. In that case, let's get straight to the point here. I have gathered you all here today to discuss a problem with you." Raven started, watching all of her emotions nod as she spoke. "Now let's see who wants to answer. Why do I have these strange feelings around Beastboy...?"

* * *

><p>"You're serious?"<p>

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, he would never-"

"No. I am correct in my assumptions. My people are very in tune with the emotions of others."

"But I still think that it's weird. Plus, you and I both know there isn't a chance of her reciprocating."

"Please just trust me on this, Robin."

The boy wonder looked at his girlfriend with a slightly defeated expression.

"Fine, Star, but if Beastboy gets hurt because of her, I can't really say he's going to be as fine as after Terra. This time the stakes are higher if you say he's fallen in love with her." Starfire nodded.

"Don't worry boyfriend Robin, I will make sure Beastboy's heart is not shattered." she said determinedly. Robin smiled and patted her head.

"You do that, Star. Oh, and by the way, it is a 'broken heart' not shattered."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Silence followed the words of the dark sorceress.<p>

"Strange feelings around... Beastboy?" Happy asked confusedly. "You're telling us you haven't figured it out?" Rude went for a comment immediately after the pink cloaked emotion.

"Of course not you dimwit. She wouldn't be here if she knew." came the snappy voice of the orange cloaked Raven. Raven looked a her emotions with a massively confused expression.

"Anybody want to fill me in on what exactly is going on here?" she asked slowly, looking more towards knowledge than anybody else. The yellow cloaked teenager merely pushed up her glasses in response.

"It is not my place to tell you this answer. You must figure it out on your own, though you have been given multiple obvious clues within the past hour. If you really can't figure it out then, you may as well ask Love about it." Knowledge said... well... knowledgeably. (Is that even a word? I'm soo tired right now, but I really wanted to bring you guys this latest chapter. Back to the story. Please point out any mistakes and review please.)

Raven thought about it. What clues had she gotten about this strange feeling within the time in her mind. First she could probably start with anything new, since that was most likely the secret to identifying the feeling. Happy was growing a green and purple rose field, timid had moving pictures on the walls of her maze depicting her life, and Brave had gotten a treadmill. What connected these three factors?

The emotions looked at each other with looks of amusement. Raven was talking out loud, and it seemed she had almost arrived at the proper conclusion. They tuned in their thoughts to hers, waiting for the sorceress to come to a conclusion. She was just about there.

And...

...

...

"OHH RAAAAAVEEEEEEN!"

* * *

><p>It took barely a second for the landscape of Nevermore to fade away, along with her train of thoughts and the emotions that could answer her questions. The half-demon hit the floor of her room with a dull thud, and she looked around angrily. There was knocking at the door, and more shouting.<p>

"Raven! Come on, we need you in the common room." came Beastboy's voice from the doorway. Raven narrowed her eyes at his words, getting ready to throw him out the window, healing wound or not. That was when she noticed the red lights and alarms going throughout the tower.

"I'm coming Beastboy!" she shouted, getting up, slightly disoriented and rubbing her bottom where she had landed. Raven rushed to the common room, seeing Beastboy's form slightly as the pneumatic doors closed behind him. With a swish, the doors opened for her as well, revealing a nearly pitch-black room.

"Hello? Beastboy?" she called out lightly, almost afraid for the friend she just saw coming through. Raven took a few steps more, bringing her to what should be the center of the room. She was suddenly nearly blinded by all of the lights turning on at once, and deafened by a loud roar of "Happy birthday, Raven!".

Shocked, the dark empath looked around the room, counting off the people there. She was surprised she forgot about her own birthday, but even more surprised that the other Titans had planned a party for her. She counted off each member of the Titans East, Beastboy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and...

Kevin.

* * *

><p>Well, I am REALLY sorry for those of you who were waiting for this the whole time. Life's been crazy lately, but I am finally finding a bit of time to write. I ended up getting myself into a big mess that includes about ten stories, so I am trying to keep up with everything. I estimate maybe five chapters left, maybe six, and possibly an epilogue. The epilogue will depend on if I get enough reviews andor PMs requesting it. Any questions, concerns, or ideas, feel free to PM me. I reply within a day or so. Till next time. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Raven's Birthday

Blitz: The author is extremely freakin sorry for nearly forgetting about this story and making you wait too long. (which it's already been too long) Also, Raven will be a bit OOC in this chapter, because we felt she could act like a normal teenage girl for at least a little bit.

Darkflame: I snapped some sense into his lazy ass, along with this nice reviewer- "What happened to once a week? It's been a month and nine days."

Blitz: We salute you random guest.

Darkflame: On another note, I should really say that the boss doesn't own this thing. He's freakin too poor to buy the Teen Titans, otherwise his OC (Nightingale, not Kevin) would be in the show, and it wouldn't be canceled.

Blitz: Here's what happened last time.

* * *

><p>Future Author: Updates, Chapter 10 edition. Done.<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Raven!".<p>

Shocked, the dark empath looked around the room, counting off the people there. She was surprised she forgot about her own birthday, but even more surprised that the other Titans had planned a party for her. She counted off each member of the Titans East, Beastboy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and of course, Kevin.

* * *

><p>Somewhere off to Beastboy's right, somebody popped a small confetti cannon, and the room was silent as Raven stared them down with a blank expression. Not the usual scary blank expression, but a serious blank gaze, so that nobody knew what she was thinking. The dark half-demoness smiled slightly, and everybody cheered. Beastboy and Starfire immediately went to hug Raven, congratulating her on this important day. Kevin sauntered over after them, giving her a hug as well, to which Beastboy glared at. (This going unnoticed by the others.<p>

"Thanks guys." Raven said, adressing her friends and boyfriend who had no doubt struggled to set this up and keep it from her. There were plenty of blabbermouths on the team, after all.

"No problem, Raven, but you may want to thank Beastboy: he was the one who got everybody together and set it all up." Robin remarked, smirking slightly at the way Kevin stood over Raven like a silent guardian. (I did that to my "date" at homecoming. All her friends swooned over me. *Shudder*) Said girl looked shocked that the green goof had managed to actually organize a party, much less make it function.

"Yeah." she said quietly. "I'll go thank him now. You can go mingle for now. Come find me later, okay?" she told her boyfriend, who smiled, nodded, and went to talk with the boy wonder and Cyborg. Raven wove through the crowd, looking for the telltale spiky green that would indicate her friend's hair. She found him hanging in a corner, looking lonely.

"Hi." she said simply, startling Beastboy, who jumped out of his thoughts quickly. He blushed at being caught off-guard, and looked at Raven sheepishly.

"Oh, hey Rae. Happy birthday." the green boy said cheerfully, smiling brightly. "What brings you here?" Raven blushed slightly for a reason unknown to even herself, and spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Thanks for organizing this for me, Beastboy. It was really sweet." she said. Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"No problem, Rae. I just thought you might like to celebrate, even if you don't really like big gatherings." he said, looking at his friend this time. Raven moved closer to him suddenly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it." she said happily. "See you later Beastboy!" Beastboy waved as she went to look for Kevin again. He would usually be raging at himself about now, complaining that she was going back to that jerk. But this time, Garfield Logan, AKA Beastboy, fell to the floor on his backside, blushed scarlet after a slight delay, and smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

"You okay Beastboy?" Kid Flash asked, seeing his friend sitting on the ground at the booming party. Beastboy seemed to just smile wider, and replied in a dreamy voice.

"Everything's just perfect."

Kevin watched on with jealous anger and something else going through him as his girlfriend and the changeling interacted. Unknown to even himself, his eyes flashed blood red for a moment behind the hood, before reverting to their original chocolate brown.

"Oh, there you are!" Raven said, grabbing his arm and startling the teenager. "Come on, let's dance." Kevin let himself be pulled along, forgetting his anger to be brought up later.

* * *

><p>The party went on for a few hours, everybody dancing, eating, and having fun. Finally the time came that everybody was waiting for.<p>

"CAKE AND PRESENTS!" Cyborg called to the people on the dance floor. There was a cheer, and Raven was shocked to find that Beastboy and Robin picked her up on their shoulders, carrying the half-demon to a pile of presents and a rather large cake. The cake seemed to stand about as tall as Cyborg himself, and was coated in black-dyed cream cheese frosting, something she couldn't resist.

"It's red velvet cake." Beastboy whispered in her ear as she stared at the monstrosity, his warm breath making her blush. Raven was set down next to her presents first, everybody crowded around in a half-circle so they could see. She carefully went through the presents, receiving mostly common things. Books, tea, incense, candles, that sort of thing. Her team gave her more meaningful stuff. Starfire gave her a traditional Japanese teaset, complete with an old-old style kettle. Robin had given her a rare scroll from Batman's collection, that seemed to be Azerathian in origin. Cyborg took the liberty of sound-proofing her room, with an option for it to be turned on or off, explaining how she heard Beastboy scream at her. Kevin got her a book series she had been looking for recently.

That was the entire pile, and when they looked to Beastboy, he blushed and pulled a small, wrapped, box from one of his pockets.

"Here ya go, Rae." he said, handing her the gift with much nervousness. She did the same as with the others, holding as much dignity as she could by slowly and carefully undoing the paper that covered the gift. It opened to a long velvet box, one a necklace would usually come in. Raven raised her head to look at him, questions in her eyes.

"Just open it!" someone shouted after an awkward minute of silence. Raven opened the box, gasping slightly as she pulled out a necklace on a silver chain. There was a raven-shaped locket on it, and the dark demoness decided to open it later, in private. Everybody looked at Beastboy, who was fighting to keep down a blush.

"I-It just seemed... right, when I saw it." he said in way of explanation. Everybody then turned to Raven, who smiled slightly at her green friend.

"It's sweet. Thanks, Beastboy." she said, giving him a hug as she did with the others. Kevin growled, this action going unnoticed by the others, as they were entranced by Beastboy's strawberry cheeks. When Raven let go, there was an awkward silence as everybody thought over what had just transpired. The sun dipped below the horizon, and the tower's automatic lights turned on. Cyborg finally caught his voice, and started mayhem.

"Alright, y'all. Let's eat this cake now." he said excitedly, hoping his red velvet cake baking skills were as good as the rest of his cooking skills. Raven was served the first piece, beginning to pick at it after everybody else was served. She ate all of the piece for once, being that it was her favorite kind of cake.

Once everybody had finished the cake and had a little more fun dancing, (a little more subdued this time) the Titans decided to end it, and the people not living in the tower were sent home. Raven breathed a sigh of relief, finally getting away from the loud Titans East, who had given her quite the headache. She hugged Kevin goodbye, and he walked out the door, vanishing in the night with his dark appearance.

* * *

><p>"Bed time!" Robin called, looking pointedly at Cyborg, who was about to power on their gamestation. The half-robot teen looked indignantly at his leader, calling him out.<p>

"Since when do we have a bed time?" he asked, pointing a hand towards Starfire and Raven, who sat quietly on the couch together, watching the boys argue. Robin was not in the mood to fight, and just said, in a tone that left no room to argue.

"We have early training. It is almost eleven o'clock and unless you don't need sleep, you might want to go to bed." he told them, going off to his own room to get some shut eye. Cyborg's human eye widened.

"When did it get that late?" he asked himself, placing the controller back on the coffee table and strolling out the doors, in the direction of his room. Raven and Starfire were left, and before the demoness could get up to get some sleep herself, Starfire asked a question.

"Friend Raven, what exactly is 'going on' between you and friend Beastboy?" the Tameranian asked, putting quotes around 'going on' as she still didn't grasp the meaning of those words. Raven blushed, and stuttered out a reply.

"N-Nothing." she said, thanking her lucky stars that she had her hood up.

"But it seemed you and him were having one of the moments earlier. He seems to be quite enthralled with you." Starfire said matter-of-factly. Raven's eyes widened in realization.

"Y-You think Beastboy has feelings for me?" she asked, voice filled with something akin to fear. Starfire looked at her oddly.

"I assumed you had known." she said innocently.

"Well I didn't! What am I supposed to do now?" Raven said, panicking. Starfire put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rest and think for a few days, friend. Perhaps you can find the answer through intense meditation? Perhaps you can try out your new soundproofing system?" the alien recommended, standing her friend up and beginning to move them to their rooms. "After tomorrow I will cover for you for a few days, and I'm sure I can get friend Robin to let you off training." Raven nodded.

"I'm going to stay in meditation for a while then. Hopefully I can get some answers." she said hopefully. The demoness' friend nodded.

"Best of luck to you, friend."

"Thanks, Star."

'I'm gonna need it.'

* * *

><p>*Future Author* Updated... after a year of inactivity. However, never fear! This update means I'm back to complete the story! (And it only took 4 years... jeez)<p> 


	11. A surprise

Blitz: Hi! We are seriously sorry for taking so long, but there's been an extremely long stream of sickness, which is still going on... I'm in such a fluffy mood! We just watched the Christmas episode of Bones. Even though it's way past Christmas...

*future author* update chapter 11... sup?

Darkflame: We do not own Teen Titans! Stop asking stupid annoying lawyers!

* * *

><p>"RAE! YOU'RE BACK!" Happy yelled loudly, launching over and giving the dark sorceress a tight hug, easily rivaling Starfire's death-grip.<p>

"Happy... can't... ... b-breathe... " Raven struggled out, making her joyous emotion realize how tightly she was holding on, at which point she released the realm's owner and creator. Raven took a few seconds to get her breath before standing and turning to her emotion, who was running in circles and making airplane noises. "Alright, c'mon happy. This time Knlowledge isn't gathering the others."

"How do ya know, Rae?" the pink-cloaked girl asked, arms still spread like wings.

"Last time I spoke to her before coming. She won't know this time." Raven said. Of course, it would have been much easier to just have knowledge gather the others up, but she kind of wanted to check the bindings on Rage while she was here.

"Alrighty then~!" Raven's happy side said again, moving ahead towards the entrance to her realm acting as a bird. The half-demon sighed and followed, floating to conserve time and energy.

* * *

><p>"And you're telling me Raven's going to be out of duty for a few days?"<p>

"Yes, that would be correct."

"You know we have to get a temporary replacement now, right, and nobody's free at the moment?"

"Do not fear! I will find a temporary replacement for friend Raven!"

"Fine. She can be out if you can do that. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to wake her up from whatever trance she's in. We can't be short-handed for as long as this will take."

"Understood, boyfriend Robin!"

"See ya, Star."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored, Cy."<p>

"Yeah, I know. Seems kinda empty without Rae around."

"She's only been in her room for a few more hours than usual and we're moping about her not being around.

"Yeah... what does that say about us, exactly?"

"We need lives, bro."

"Agreed."

"Pizza?"

"Fine. We'll even go half-vegetarian, since I'm feelin' nice."

"Alright! Let's go, Cy!

"Right behind ya, Greenbean!"

* * *

><p>Raven once again stole one of the strawberries that floated by her while Happy wasn't looking, glad that the tops faded away after the rest had been eaten. The fields of green and purple flowers had apparently grown larger. There was also the odd rose bush here and there, including some odd black roses, which attracted the interest of the half-demoness.<p>

"Happy, what are these doing here? Wouldn't black roses be more of Timid's specialty?" she asked, perplexed. Happy smiled and shook her head.

"They're for the guy who gave you the necklace so we could be shown! I don't know if you noticed, but he was carrying a black rose with him." the emotion told her, bringing Raven's suspicion back down to content. That was definitely something Happy would do, having gifts for somebody who helped her be released.

"Alright, I guess." Raven said, the portal marking the end of the realm entering her sight. "Let's go, then. I don't necessarily want to be gone for too long. I don't even want to think about what Beastboy'll get up to while I'm gone."

Happy giggled at the truth Raven didn't realize.

* * *

><p>Starfire didn't even know what she was looking for as she entered the Jump City Mall.<p>

'I must find somebody to temporarily take friend Raven's spot in our fight against the villains...' she reminded herself, checking off the list of people in her mind.

All of the Titans East were out of he question, along with the North and South.

Most of the honorary Titans were on specific missions at the moment and couldn't be contacted.

She didn't have time to recruit a soldier from Tameran.

"Ughh, is there no one who is available to provide assistance?" she nearly screamed to herself, shocking the mall visitors around her. A shady-looking man suddenly walked from the pitch black shadows nearby, though the Tameranian princess was sure he hadn't been there before. The civilians around noticed his arrival and gave the area space, none daring to go near the frightening man.

"I couldn't help but overhear you shouting about your little problem there..." he began, his deep and sinister voice bringing chills to Starfire. (And not the good kind, either!)

"Y-Yes sir. Do you have experience fighting enemies of great power and evil?"

"Sure. You need somebody dealt with or somethin'?"

"Nothing like that. We are in need of a temporary replacement for one of our members, who will be out for a bit."

He smiled under the dark hood, shown by his bright teeth shining out of the inky darkness.

"I think I could help you then..."

* * *

><p>Raven and Happy watched as the happy scenery faded around them, bringing back the inky void that was Raven's mind. They continued forward, the only path available to them at the moment. Soon enough, slate grey walls rose and towered over them, bathing the path in shadows, trapping them in a maze. Timid seemed to appear out of nowhere as she rose from the ground.<p>

"H-Hello..." she choked out, attempting to recede into her cloak as much as possible. The dark sorceress' hard eyes softened at the sight of her timid side. She spoke, voice soft and caring.

"Hello, Timid. We need to have a meeting. Would you mind coming with?"

The emoticlone nodded slightly, and began to follow Happy and Raven through the maze.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beastboy, after having stuffed themselves with two pizzas each, left the Pizza Corner full and happy.<p>

"Ready to go home, Greenbean?" Cyborg asked as they neared the T-car. Beastboy shook his head in a negatory manner. He pointed down Peacock Avenue, down which was the changeling's favorite comic book store, as well as a few other shops he frequented.

"Nah, think I'm gonna stop and hit up the Comic Comet first. Want anything while I'm there?" the green teen replied, already walking in the direction of his beloved store. Cyborg shouted back that he was good before speeding off, presumably to tinker on something at the tower while he had the time. Beastboy continued down the street, but was soon dragged into an alley by a gloved hand. He stumbled, falling to the ground in surprise. His mysterious assailant took the opportunity to kick the hero farther into the alley, until he was all the way at the end.

"That wasn't quite as hard as I thought it'd be." the voice growled out, sounding rather pleased. It had an odd, layered feeling to it, however, as if two people were speaking at once. "And here I thought the great Beastboy would put up a fight." Said changeling flinched as he was kicked - hard - in the stomach by what was presumably a steel-toed boot. The blow knocked him flat on the ground, in a manner in which he could finally catch a glance at his opponent.

"Kevin...?"

"Hmm... yes and no." Kevin sneered out. He gave Beastboy another swift kick, this time in his head. The blow knocked him into a dizzy state. His vision went blurry, and he felt as if he was about to black out from the blow to his temple. "Don't fall asleep yet, we're just getting started..."

'Kevin' was slipping on some gloves, which seemed to be made of some tough composite material at the knuckles. They were likely made for workplace safety, but would do the job of brass knuckles just fine. He stood Beastboy up before wailing into him, blows coming at his stomach, face, head, arms... anything within reach. Where that failed, the boy was kicked, the blunt force bringing cracking noises, the snapping of bones, and opening gashes along the hero's uniform and body. It was a good twenty minutes before the beating stopped, and by then Beastboy was a bloody mess, with more than a few broken bones. He had been dropping in and out of consciousness since the latter half of the ordeal, and could be considered lucky to be awake at this point. His assailant, finally seeming satisfied, pulled a hypodermic needle filled with an odd green liquid out of his pocket. He swiftly injected it into Beastboy's neck, the shock finally leaving him completely asleep.

"Even if you don't die from your wounds... that should finish the job." Kevin cackled, walking away, stepping without remorse through the flowing puddles of crimson forming in the cracks and bumps of the alley floor.

* * *

><p>The end of the maze came quick, for Raven could navigate it just as easily as Timid, for it was a part of her own mind. The statues waiting at the end gave no movement at her presence, and she walked by without fear. Happy went by as well, making funny faces at them, while Timid darted across their field of vision as quick as she could.<p>

The maze quickly faded into nothingness behind them, as the walls of a gym took the place of the black void that encompassed Raven's mind. Brave was there, beating into a punching bag. There was a picture of Slade superimposed onto the face of the bag, so she could focus on targeting certain points if she wished. Her green-gloved hands moved in a flurry of jabs and hooks, with the occasional kick for good measure. This would be normal if it weren't for the green. Sure, Brave wore a green cloak, but there was a distinct excess of green today. From her gloves, to the weights, jumpropes, and even equipment. Raven decided not to question it, preferring to move on.

"Brave." she called, stopping the emoticlone from her assault. She was slightly sweaty, having been mid-workout, and was wearing a tank top and tight-fitting shorts. She smiled coming over to greet the three.

"Meeting time again? Right-o boss... just lemme get my cloak and we'll go." Brave winked and sauntered off to grab her normal attire. Once she was dressed and ready, Raven and her emotions headed for the exit. Happy zoomed ahead, singing a happy tune as she went.

"We're off to see the Knowledge~ Oh the wonderful Knowledge of Rae!"

The gym behind them, the girls walked through the fog that encompassed the other half of Brave's area.


	12. Chapter 12

She walked peacefully down the street, smiling happily to herself as the sun gradually began to set. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders in cascading waves, stormy grey eyes twinkling with joy and excitement. Formal black work attire and a designer bag put together her outfit, along with a beautiful diamond necklace. Her attire was modest, showing not too much, but not covering too much either. She would be seeing her husband-to-be later, and was joyed by that.

And then she was pulled into the alley.

A small squeal left her mouth before it was covered by the grimy hand of the mugger. Her eyes widened as she felt him place the gun to her temple. Tears left her eyes, slipping silently over her cheeks. The man demanded her purse, as well as the necklace. She handed him the purse without complaint, stifling her cries of fear when he moved to grab it from her.

Her hands moved to the back of her neck, reaching for the clasp of the necklace. It came free easily, and it was quickly snatched away. She was instructed not to speak or scream as he left, lest the man blow her brains out.

And that was when he took a kick to the head.

"Damn cops act like the Titans clean everything up..." her savior muttered under their breath before turning to her. "Hi, I'm Rukia."

* * *

><p>Robin looked skeptically at Starfire, and then to her new... companion.<p>

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked exhasperatedly, eyeing the dark man with a curious glare. Starfire smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Friend Nightingale has told me about some of his battles with foes of great power! He appears to be a..." she paused for thought of the human saying. "Team of one warrior?" she finished, the ending of the sentence sounding more like a question than an answer.

"It's 'One man army,' Star." Robin explained softly, as he usually did when he taught her earth sayings. "And, before I forget... Nightingale?" he asked, looking towards said male.

"Correct." Nightingale replied, still smiling in an odd way. "Glad to make your aquaintence, Robin." he told the Titans leader, holding out a hand. The boy wonder shuddered before taking his hand and shaking it. Something about the deep and smooth voice made him intimidated, like there was a blade to his neck at this very moment.

"Sure. This will be temporary for now... unless we decide to have another person around the tower." the boy wonder explained. "But before that, I want to know exactly what you do."

"Do you have a training course, perhaps? I could show you instead of explaining."

* * *

><p>Rukia watched in slight amusement as the woman stuttered and fidgeted and did many other things before settling on full out crying. While she did that, her savior moved to collect the designer purse from the would-be mugger, kicking him for good measure as she did so. Her shoes made a splashing sound as they stepped into a puddle of something, but that something was not what the small woman was expecting.<p>

Crimson liquid, puddled in an indentation in the ground, with a trail leading further into the alley.

Her violet eyes followed the trail slowly, coming to fall on the limp body of a green teenager. Her jaw tightened as she saw the bruised and bloody state he was in. Her phone was whipped out immediately, dialing a number she was told to only use in high emergencies. She counted one... two... three rings before a male's voice came over the line.

"Cyborg here. What can I do for ya'?"

* * *

><p>Raven and her three emotions walked until the fog dissipated and the path returned to its usual narrow form, and kept walking until they found a large building that branched off from the main path, the words 'library' engraved in shining gold above the large double doors.<p>

They opened automatically as the four stepped up to them, beckoning the sorceress and her charges inside. The ceiling was raised nearly twenty feet high, bookshelves completely filled dominating the large building. The only room in it happened to be the main library, so there was a large amount of space for the shelves. Even so, there was only a three foot gap between each shelving unit, which made the place slightly cramped. In the center of everything was a small square clearing, containing a desk, a loveseat, and a yellow-cloaked Raven.

"Knowledge." the dark sorceress greeted, causing her emotion to look up from the book she was reading. 'Dreams about' it read before cutting off with but a small sliver of line showing, indicating that the name had been smudged out.

"Raven." she emotion greeted back, the book disappearing from her hands, presumably back to its' shelf. "You are arranging a meeting." she said, a declaration, not an answer.

"Correct. Let's go." Raven replied, swiftly turning and stalking back to the entrance, not noticing that the furniture had changed from its previous midnight blue to an emerald green.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Robin began, looking towards Nightingale, who appeared completely calm. Cyborg stood behind the boy wonder with Starfire, both wanting to see what the newest Titan could do. "You shouldn't go through the course for time, but try to show me everything you can do. First, I'll start you in with the sparring drones. Go!"<p>

With the final callout, Robin hit the button to initiate the training course.

Copies of Slade's robot henchmen were brought to the surface by an underground elevator. Nightingale seemed unperturbed, and instead lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." he announced, proceeding to tear apart the bots with his bare hands. Each punch, kick, and grab seemed to hold immense power, more than enough to rend and shatter the metal and wiring the bots were composed of. They were dispatched quickly, precisely, and cleanly. Not a single piece of debris fell to the dirt that hadn't been torn asunder on purpose, and not a single bot lost a bolt other than the ones that were crushed in the dark man's assault.

The second wave of bots rolled in.

* * *

><p>The path ahead was walked in peaceful silence between the five, all of them enjoying the serenity that would soon be shattered by their next pickup.<p>

The path soon began to become littered with random trash, which then gave way to couches, and from couches to couches with trash on them... and finally to what seemed to be Raven's own little dump in her mind. Mountains upon mountains of old clothes, boxes, food, and other things littered the landscape, some complete with seats on top to survey the wreckage from a height. They found an emotion snoring loudly on one of the lower couches, covered in a grungy blanket that looked as if it were composed of stains.

This spot was no exception to the wreckage around it, with a half-eaten pizza balancing on one of the couch's arms, cloaks and leotards strewn every which way around, and a somewhat fuzzy-looking hamburger. The emotion seemed unaffected by the setting around her, easily turning over and burping in her sleep. Raven sighed loudly before yelling the emotion's name.

"RUDE!"

Rude took her time waking, even after multiple yells that followed the original. She opened her eyes first, surveying the surrounding area, before stretching under the blanket. She stood up then, the cloth falling off and showing the rest of what was underneath. Her cloak and leotard had been forsaken, leaving behind an orange bra and a pair of boxers for her chosen apparel. Raven resisted the urge to yell again, and calmly ordered:

"Clothes. Now."

* * *

><p>It took a matter of three minutes for Nightingale to dispatch his robotic foes, which triggered the next area of exercise The obstacle course. Dull blades and rubber bullets whipped back and forth from automated turrets, sweeping the first area of the course. Crushers came next, with a special trap that they were sure would surprise the new recruit. And finally a deadly barrage of lasers came before the end of that portion of the training course.<p>

Nightingale once again spoke before beginning the trial.

**"Interesting..."** he spoke, his voice now deep and layered. His shadow began to give off tendrils of darkness, which writhed around his body in a dark embrace. He stepped forward fearlessly, disappearing the exact moment a blade or bullet was about to come into contact with his body. Robin and Cyborg analyzed him to understand what he was doing.

A breakthrough came when he allowed a knife that was still sharp enough at the tip to impale him in the side. Without wincing, he moved again, a bit slower with the injury. They watched in awe as he fell into the shadows around him, only to appear in another one close by not even a fraction of a second later. It appeared as if he were teleporting with super speed, though that wasn't the case. He was quite literally warping himself from shadow to shadow, using his own as a start, and ending at the shadow of a knife, which would be safe by the time he got there.

He pulled out the knife without making a face before moving on to the crusher, black blood dripping from the wound slowly. He waited about a minute before the blood came back up, floating back into, and repairing the wound which had been there moments before. He moved on, using his shadow teleport to dodge the crushers before they could smash him.

And then he sprung the trap.

The rocky path beneath Nightingale crumbled, leaving a gaping hole with him falling down it. The walls around were smooth, and all of the debris was below him, so there were no shadows around to use for transportation.

Nightingale was trapped.

* * *

><p>*future author* Hope you enjoyed... Nightingale has had some appropriate changes to his obstacle course run<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

If this is posted it means I have finally gotten my internet switched over to my new house and you can rejoice at the many updates/stories that probably came along with this one.

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>"I see that you still have some sort of stick up your a-" Rude began, using her powers to make the classic black leotard and her food-stained orange cloak appear on her body<p>

"Language!" Raven hissed, shooting a glare her way. Rude held her hands up in mock-defeat.

"Fine, fine. Let's go round up the rest of 'em then." Rude said, belching at the end of her sentence before walking towards the nearby path. Raven soon took the lead, floating faster now to conserve time. She really was worried about the others... and she had a feeling that something would go wrong with her gone.

"So the next to pick up is... Sloth?" Knowledge asked, frowning a bit. Both Raven and Rude nodded, both having more experience with Raven's sloppy side.

"Yeah. She likes to sit around in a dumpster on the edge of my territory since Rae-Rae won't give her room for herself." Rude commented, making Raven shoot a glare at her.

"I'm sorry I prefer not allowing myself to dig around in trash like it's completely normal." the dark sorceress commented dryly. "You're fine, being as you only send people some choppy and sarcastic language, but she's a whole other story."

Rude shrugged.

"Hey, maybe you'd get along better with B-" Rude began, before having her mouth covered by a hasty Knowledge. Raven raised her eyebrows, wondering once again if it was worth it to look into her emotions' odd behavior. She decided against it, however, realizing that would mean more time away, and plenty more annoyance on her part.

Sloth's dumpster appeared from around one of the trash piles, and the group of Ravens walked towards it.

* * *

><p>The three Titans waited, worried as time dragged on without their new teammate emerging from the pit.<p>

"He can't have been that weak..." Robin commented idly, still waiting for a sign of life. The course tech couldn't detect any vitals coming from Nightingale. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak when a huge mass of shadowy tentacles burst forth from the pit, shutting whatever he was about to say from his mind.

Nightingale rose out of the pit, holding a rather long katana in his hand, pure black. He walked over the air like nothing had happened, this time stopping the crushers with his bare hands, rending the metal inward. The lasers were blocked by his sword effortlessly, the blade moving faster than one would think possible. he reached the end of the obstacle course, coming to his final challenge: A full-scale replica of Cinderblock.

The automaton roared, whipping Nightingale's hood back. The anti-hero did not so much as flinch, but instead grinned madly at the fierce automaton. He shot his hand up suddenly, the writhing shadows around him focusing into something akin to Raven's magic. The tendrils snaked around Cinderblock's replica, lifting him easily off the ground and binding him in the air.

Almost as soon as the tendrils began their assault, Nightingale jammed his blade into the ground. The shadows seemed to tether to its hilt, as Nightingale reached to the holsters at his hip, which seemed to have not been present before that moment. He pulled two pistols from his belt, twin colt .45s, composed of a sleek black material so they seemed as if made of shadows in his hands. He took aim at the automaton just as he was dragged into the air by the shadows. The triggers were pulled rapidly, the combined sixteen shots being fired off within the entirety of a single second. The projectiles were violet, and shredded through the stone enemy like he was paper.

The head of the replica fell to the ground, the only piece to survive the hail of whatever Nightingale's guns fired.

The guns, as well as his sword, disappeared, seeming as if they had never existed in the first place, and it was easily questionable. The entirety of his course time was a mere twenty seconds, a good three minutes faster than the course record on its medium setting out of the current five Titans.

"**Is that a passing grade?**"

They nodded.

"Good." he chuckled, voice returning to its normal state.

Cyborg's wrist communicator vibrated before beginning to go off, beeping its alert. He pressed the answer button on the panel, bringing his voice to the microphone.

"Cyborg here. What can I do for ya'?" he said, carefree as always. The voice on the other line changed that, however.

"Hello, my name is Rukia. I've been given this number for use in case of emergency." the person replied, seeming calm enough for using an emergency number. Cyborg was immediately suspicious.

"And who gave you this number?" he asked, knowing that nobody other than Titans would know his personal number.

"Beastboy of the Teen Titans." Rukia replied, now sounding more worried. "I've just found him in an alley... he's unconscious and bleeding quite heavily." she told him. Cyborg immediately began freaking out.

"R-Really!? Where are you?" he yelled.

"The alley in-between Jump City Jewelers and the Jump City Bank."

"We'll be right there."

"Be fast. He looks bad."

Cyborg shut the phone.

"We got trouble."

* * *

><p>"Sloth... Sloth... SLOTH!" Raven shouted, causing another her to poke her head out of the dumpster, a sock hanging off the hood.<p>

"Yeah? Do you know how much great stuff is here?"

Raven shuddered.

"Right... now get out of the dumpster and come with. We still need Love and Rage."

"I don't know..."

Raven sighed.

"I'll let you have one of my socks if you come with." she offered, still using her monotone, which made it all the more entertaining.

"Deal!" Sloth exclaimed, jumping out of the dumpster and zipping over to the group. Raven sighed again, using her powers to remove one of her socks, which her emotion took happily, holding it up like a great prize. Then she looked confused. "Why don't you wear green socks?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you l-" Happy tackled the emotion mid-sentence.

"Don't say it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, that is it!"

Raven was fed up with this.

"You are going to tell me what's going on, right now!" she demanded, turning to knowledge.

"Why me?"

"Because you know everything. And being as you know everything, you know what's going on here. So tell me."

Knowledge looked around at the others. Happy smiled and nodded. Brave gave a double thumbs-up. Timid gave a small nod from her hiding spot behind brave. Rude shrugged. Sloth shrugged as well. So they were all in agreement.

The yellow-cloaked emotion turned to Raven, bracing herself for her reaction to the news, and began to speak.

"Raven... You are in love with Beastboy."

* * *

><p>The T-car came to a perfect stop outside of the alley, and the Titans were out immediately. Nightingale walked out of the shadows nearby, and followed behind them at a leisurely pace. The woman from before was already gone, but Rukia was still there, holding on to Beastboy's arm and telling him that help would be there soon.<p>

"What happened to him?" Robin demanded after pulling the woman aside. She shrugged in response.

"I have no idea. I just found him there." she replied. Robin moved on to his next question.

"Who are you?"

"I own the cafe a couple of blocks away from here."

"How do you know Beastboy?"

"He pops in a few times every week. He's a good kid."

"Beastboy visits a cafe?"

"He enjoys tea."

A groan from the green teen alerted everyone to his awakening. The black-haired woman turned once again to Robin.

"Get him back to good health." she ordered him before leaving the alley, having done everything she could. **(Yes, I just cameo'd a Bleach character. Deal with it.)**

* * *

><p>"W-What!?" Raven yelled, nearly falling backwards in surprise.<p>

"You are in love with Beastboy." Knowledge replied back, calm as ever.

"I... There's no way I could be in love with him!"

"But you are!" Happy commented, giggling.

"If we know, then you should be listening, being as we're your emotions." Brave added in.

Raven contemplated the words, trying to correlate them with the odd sensations she had felt around her green friend in the past months. She also thought about the changes to her mindscape. Green flowers, her moments with Beastboy, green gym equipment, Knowledge's furniture... yeah, her emotions definitely had a thing for Beastboy. The sorceress took a deep breath.

"And what am I to do with this information?" she asked. A general question. Any of the six could answer.

"Whatever you wish." Knowledge replied. Raven looked back with a confused gaze. Knowledge elaborated. "We are merely your emotions. We can tell you what you feel, maybe give you advice, but not strictly tell you what to do with whatever information you receive. The choice is yours whether you wish to pursue a relationship with him or not."

"And what about Kevin? What is my emotional attachment to him?" Raven asked. This is where even Knowledge began to look confused.

"That is where my knowledge ends. You have been drawn to him from the beginning... in a sense of the word, but you harbor no deep emotional attachment. It is an odd predicament, though breaking off the relationship with him seems to be more merciful than stringing him along in a vain attempt at running away from one's feelings. You tried that in the beginning without truly comprehending your actions, which set you and Beastboy to drift apart."

"I understand... I suppose." Raven said, nodding. She concentrated, ignoring the fact that she had not met with Rage and Affection, returning back to the material world with relative ease. Her communicator began beeping not moments after she had awakened from her trance.

"Hello?" she asked, looking at Cyborg's worried face on the screen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Beastboy's heart just stopped."

* * *

><p>*Future author* There used to be a note here about recruiting OCs for the final battle... not needed. The story's finished 3<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter?! What happened to the three month pauses in-between? No internet happened my friends... no internet makes me a productive person. (well... I actually forgot I had finished this chapter last week so... *dodges items thrown by angry readers*) Sorry about that.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>"W-What?" Raven asked, voice wavering slightly. Cyborg repeated his answer. She heard the rush of air and knew the T-Car was moving.<p>

"BB's heart stopped. We're en route to the hospital right now, but it'd probably be best if you could charge up some of your healing for the big stuff." he told her, trying not to sound panicked as he was. Now that the sorceress paid attention, she could hear Starfire's sobs in the background, and Robin's attempts at comforting her.

"The bleeding's not stopping." Robin's voice came from the back seat. He was only moderately panicked, and Raven occasionally cursed him for working in Gotham... becoming used to situations like this, where people's lives were on the line.

"I'll be right there." she told him. She attempted to keep her voice at her usual monotone, but it cracked, and she knew Cyborg noticed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she closed the comm link. Of course it was only just when she realized her feelings that he had to go and get hurt.

Raven concentrated though. Beastboy needed her help. He was an idiot sometimes, and annoying, loud, and obnoxious... and just so happy it was sickening. He was certainly an idiot, but he was her idiot, and that's what mattered right now. She fingered the stone around her neck. This flood of emotions was unusual. Something about it prompted thought. Where had the stone come from, and who was that man who had given it to her? She would address it after Beastboy was taken care of.

The half-demon ghosted away in a flourish of black energy.

* * *

><p>The hospital was overbearingly white, and smelled like what one could only describe as sterile. The receptionist nearly had a heart attack as the cloaked girl appeared from a shadow portal from the floor. Raven stormed up to the desk and immediately demanded:<p>

"Where is Beastboy?"

"R-Room 327." she stuttered out, watching Raven storm away not a moment after she had said the words. She opened the doors to the room without knocking, knowing the others would be expecting her.

"How is he?" she demanded immediately, walking straight up to Beastboy instead of looking at the others. She almost wanted to turn around when she saw the state he was in, not wanting to ever associate this picture with her Beastboy.

"They managed to restart his heart. Boy's got too many broken bones to even count, and plenty of other injuries. A lot of it is internal, because whatever they used on him was blunt. It would help if you could try to control the internal bleeding." Cyborg said from behind her, pointing out areas that were the worst.

Raven began to heal whatever she could without question, feeling Beastboy's pain flow into her as she healed his wounds. She almost fell over and fainted then and there, but continued on stubbornly. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, the half-demon had taken half of his pain into herself in exchange for healing half of his injuries. It faded away after a few moments of rest, and she swirled around to look at Robin.

She stopped and closed her mouth when she saw the figure behind him.

He'd certainly changed since she had first seen him. His sweatshirt now had a shadowy zipper on it, and his jeans had a chain coming down around either side's pocket. The gloves were fingerless now, exposing long digits with skin the same color as her own. His hood was still up, but she could see violet eyes and grey skin behind the inky darkness.

"Who's this?" she asked harshly. It had taken her days of magical tests to deduce that the charm he had given her was, in fact, not going to kill her. He was an enigma, teleporting away before she was going to ask more, and leaving her simply to trust that he had given her a quick fix to the biggest problem she had ever faced. Then he had just happened to return just as Beastboy was hurt. Robin almost looked surprised that the man was behind him, and it was likely that he was.

"His name is Nightingale... he was supposed to help us while you were out of it." Robin replied. "I didn't think you'd be out of your trance so soon."

Raven's response was wrapping the man in black energy and levitating him towards herself.

"You may be able to get away with telling them next to nothing about yourself." she told him, nodding towards her friends. "But now that you've brought up questions, you are going to answer." Raven all but growled out. Nightingale smiled and shrugged, indicating for her to start asking.

"Go for it." he told her. "Even read my mind to see if I speak the truth."

"Fine then. Did you have anything to do with Beastboy being harmed?" she told him, beginning her interrogation.

"Nope." he replied back easily, unfazed by her harsh look.

"Who are you, exactly?" came her next question, getting straight to the point.

"Nightingale Roth. Son of Trigon the Terrible and surfaced from The Void by the Night Mother, Nocturnal."

Raven stepped back.

"Impossible." she growled. "I'm Trigon's only child!"

"Daddy dearest is quite the liar, isn't he?" Nightingale told her, breaking the bonds of his imprisonment without even moving. Raven backed away. The other Titans looked torn, but readied themselves with whatever weapons they needed.

"You aren't a Roth." Raven said. "Arella isn't your mother."

"I don't have a mother." he replied. "She became my surrogate. I place the last name on myself as membrance to her." Nightingale's eyes glowed with endless rage as he advanced. "My life's mission is to kill father for what he did to her... and you."

He stopped advancing. Raven had backed into the wall.

"Do you really think I'd hurt my little sister?"

* * *

><p>Kevin returned into his apartment, the glowing red figure following him closely as it had since its appearance.<p>

"You remembered." it told him, voice layered with the souls of the damned. "My daughter will bend to our will soon enough."

'Kevin' screamed, wings sprouting from his back at the mention of the specter's daughter. His pale skin glowing with crimson red from his veins. Claws grew from his nails, and his hair grew long while his eyes took on the color of blood.

"Malphas... My greatest of generals. I placed you here as a pawn to let my daughter's walls down. You have lived your life in the guise of a human long enough. It is time to regather your power. Your legions shall march the earth in preparation for my ascension!"

Malphas spoke, his voice sounding once again layered with his 'Kevin' persona's.

"Yes... Lord Trigon."

* * *

><p>All was silent in the room before Raven finally lowered her hands. Instead, opting to hug Nightingale tightly. She had read his mind throughout the conversation, finding no lies in his words. The rest of the Titans lowered their guards as well, Robin putting his discs back, Cyborg lowering his cannon, and Starfire dispelling her bolts.<p>

"I'm not alone anymore." Raven mumbled into the sweatshirt her brother wore. He smiled and patted her head.

"You never truly were. Now, let's see about healing your boyfriend here."

Raven let him go and already returned to her regular personality.

"Beastboy is not my boyfriend!" she huffed indignantly. Nightingale rolled his eyes and continued to Beastboy's side.

"Hold my hand." he told Raven. He held out his own to her, but she refused to take it just yet.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You can use me as a conduit to amplify your healing ability. Just focus on what you usually do and I'll do the rest." he explained, puffing his power out of some of the shadows nearby as an example. Raven still seemed hesitant, but grabbed his hand so she could save Beastboy.

Nightingale's theory proved true. Almost as soon as they touched, the shadows were sucked out of the room, leaving behind an eerie light in their place. They chained into Beastboy's body, raising him above the bed. His wounds healed before their very eyes until Beastboy looked good as new. A red ball hung in the air above his body, which shot into Nightingale as soon as him and Raven lost contact. His eyes glowed red for a moment before going back to normal.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked, reaching out to his hand. Fingers curled around her own in response to the warmth, and his green eyes fluttered open.

"Rae?"

"Beastboy!" she said again, this time happily. She was the first to hug him, with Starfire flying in right after her, and the boys coming in to crush him in a large group hug. The group had a new found appreciation for their friend... having them nearly die can do that.

"How adorable." Nightingale muttered to himself sarcastically, watching the moment. Two copies of himself appeared as ghosts next to him for the briefest of moments, one seemingly emotionless, and the other with red eyes and black hair.

"You do plan to tell them about Trigon, correct?" Nuit mumbled through the mind link, monotonous voice akin to Raven's.

"It's more fun if he doesn't." Alucard laughed in response.

"No... It is not the right moment yet." Nightingale told them, silencing their voices ringing in his head. "But I will... we will be ready for whatever he manages to throw at us."

* * *

><p>*future author* This is the end of the previous chapter updates... it's been a long road, but I guess it's finally time to finish it<p>

And that's that! Now, Raven isn't totally lovey-dovey with Beastboy yet. That was more or less a you-almost-died-glad-to-have-you-back kind of hug. She still wants to break things off with Kevin before entering any relationship with Beastboy... well, until she finds out who beat him up, I suppose. Then she'll want to kill him.

I also hope that cleared some things up with Raven just taking the stone from Nightingale earlier on. Everyone seemed to be complaining that she wouldn't simply take it and accept that it would do what he said, so I added that in there. And yes, Kevin's big reveal as well! He's been (not very surprisingly) working for Trigon all along! What will happen now that he has his memories as the Arch Demon Malphas back? And what will happen with that green stuff he injected into Beastboy?

Hint: The fact that I mentioned "The Beast Within" hasn't happened according to this story may be apparent soon.


End file.
